


Ohana Means Family

by rainheartheaven



Series: Ohana Means Family [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainheartheaven/pseuds/rainheartheaven
Summary: Lena discovered a secret about her birth mother. A secret which she never imagined. Is Lena gonna accept this secret?  Or just pretend that the secret never existed?Post Season 2.





	1. The New Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this fanfic was inspired by Katie Mcgrath's desire to actually know about her birth mother. I kinda worked from there. I have the whole story in my mind, I just need to put in the details. Anyway, it's my first multi-chaptered fanfic. So please be kind to me and leave comments. They inspire me. :)
> 
> Ps Most of the story only revolve around Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor's life has always been full of surprises. What if someone suddenly came to her life and without warning revealed that they are more connected to each other than she has expected? 
> 
> will Lena accept this change? or is she just gonna ignore it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposting this because I added a loooooooooot more details compared to the last one..
> 
>  
> 
> This was inspired by Katie Mcgrath when she said she wants to know more about her mother's background.

It was a chilly Tuesday afternoon in National City.

"Miss Luthor, a Samantha Redfield is here to see you."

Lena heard Jess speak through the intercom. "Let her in Jess." Lena replied.

The door to Lena's office opened and a young woman dressed in a body guard's suit stepped in. She has dark hair with clean slight curls that cascaded just below her shoulders. The girl has piercing green eyes, pale skin, and is about Lena's height. The girl smiled at Lena when their eyes met. Lena returned the smile and stood up and went around her desk to formally meet the girl.

"Good afternoon Miss Luthor." The girl greeted with a hint of authority in her voice in spite of how young she looks.

"My name is Samantha Redfield, the agency that you contacted for personal protection sent me." The woman extended her right hand for a handshake. Lena received the girl's hand with a smile and said,

"You look very young to be a bodyguard. But I take that the agency that I contacted will not send someone not capable for the job. So I look forward to working with you Miss Redfield.”

"Sam. Please call me Sam. And yes, I get that a lot. But I can assure you that I am stronger than I look." The girl said smiling.

"Sam it is. And I’m sure you are stronger than you look." Lena said smiling back. Lena gestured that they continue the talk to the office couch. And so the two women sat on the couch. They spent the rest of the time discussing about the job and came to an arrangement that Sam will have to follow Lena around and her job will only end once Lena is in her penthouse. 

"That would be all Sam. And since you're now officially my new bodyguard, I will give you a time off today so you can enjoy your personal time before it goes downhill from here. Your official duty starts tomorrow."

"Thank you Miss Luthor. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Sam stood up, shook Lena's hand again and walked towards Lena's office door when Kara Danvers stepped in. Kara's eyes widened when green piercing eyes met her blue ones. Kara stopped in her tracks and looked away as Sam passed by her, opened the door and stepped out. Kara looked up and met Lena's eyes and said,

"W-who was that girl? She kinda scares me."

Lena chuckled and replied, "Hearing that from you made me even more believe that she is the best person for the job."  Kara looked at Lena with confusion in her eyes.

"She's my new bodyguard Kara." Lena said still smiling and gestured for Kara to sit beside her on the couch.

"A bodyguard? But Supergirl can protect you just fine!" Kara said as she sat down beside Lena.

"Of course Kara, Supergirl can protect me just fine. I'm just hiring a bodyguard for the sake of it. And besides, didn't you always tell me that I have to be extra careful? And, I can say that just by looking at you she's already proving herself to be good. She scared you didn't she?" Lena replied playfully. 

"Yes, she did scare me, but only because you have the same eyes. And I’ve seen your scary glare you know." Kara replied smiling this time.

Lena laughed, “Really? I’m that scary huh?”

“Yeah.” Kara replied chuckling. Then Lena’s face turned serious and sighed.

"So Kara, how have you been?" Lena asked, her tone serious.

"I'm still struggling, like really hard. I still missed Mon-El sometimes but, I'm doing my best to go through the pain without letting it control me." Kara replied with a hint of pain in her voice.

Lena took both of Kara's hands and said, "I'm so sorry Kara. I'm here okay? Talk to me. Call me anytime, or come see me anytime if you feel like you need to talk or just someone to be with you."

Kara nodded and squeezed Lena's hand tightly. Both girls shared a smile and talked about small things and made plans to meet for dinner soon before they parted. Kara went back to CatCo and Lena continued to examine the financial statements of L-Corp and taking note if the ROIs are still intact and in good shape. And after countless hours, Lena decided to call it a night and went home.

 

* * *

 

Lena's alarm went off at exactly 7am. Lena yawned and sat-up and enjoyed the quietness when her mind brought her to her new bodyguard. It’s been three weeks since Lena hired her. So far, her bodyguard has been nothing but a hard-worker. Sam always made sure that Lena gets home safe, and Sam never let Lena out of her sight. And Sam was never late and she’s also intelligent. Lena smiled as she remembered her last conversation with Sam when they talked about some hard-core physics stuff. Lena was shocked that Sam can talk with her about science stuff. Somehow, Sam was able to get into Lena’s good side, and Lena found herself starting to care for her bodyguard. Sam doesn’t really talk much and she only speaks if Lena asked her a question. And Sam’s answers were also limited. As the days go by, Lena got curious about Sam. Lena’s line of thought was cut off when she heard and saw her phone lit-up indicating that she received a message. Lena checked her phone and smiled when she saw who it was.

 

****Kara Danvers**** : Good morning Lena. How was your sleep? Hey, can I drop by at L-Corp for lunch? I just feel like I want to eat hundreds of pot stickers and you're the only person who I feel like who wouldn't judge me even if I eat a thousand.   :☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

Lena's smile widened because of Kara's love for pot stickers and the bunch of emojis that her friend uses in just one text. Lena typed a reply, smile still on her face, and put away her phone and prepared for the day.

Kara's phone lit-up indicating that she received a message and she immediately smiled when she saw that Lena replied to her message.

 

****Lena Luthor**** : Good morning Kara. Missed me already? Kidding! Of course Kara. You are always welcome. You bring lunch and I'll provide for dessert. ☺☺

 

Kara smiled widely when she saw that her best friend is using emojis in her text. Kara replied with a bunch of happy emojis before preparing herself for the day. After taking a bath, Kara ate breakfast and cleaned up the dishes. After cleaning up, she looked at the time and saw that it's still 7:45am. Kara thought that she still has time for a quick fly around the city; and so in a superhuman speed, Kara changed into her Supergirl costume and flew out of her balcony. Kara tuned-in her hearing to the busy noise of National City that morning when her eyes caught a familiar person walking towards L-Corp. Lena's new bodyguard, Kara thought to herself. Kara still feel uncomfortable about her and so, Kara flew towards Lena's office and floated far enough for Lena not to see her from her balcony. Kara used her x-ray vision when she saw that Lena's new bodyguard stepped into Lena's office. Kara saw Lena stood up from her chair to greet her. And with super-hearing Kara heard Lena’s cheery voice greeting her.

 

"Why is she lighting up like that anyway? I bet she doesn't know who that person really is. It’s only been three weeks! Why does Lena feel so comfortable around that girl? She looks so scary!" Kara muttered to herself and felt silly for thinking such things. Kara shook her head and cleared her mind. In order to stop herself from overthinking, Kara decided to fly to CatCo. And in a matter of seconds, Kara was already riding the elevator going up to her office. 

Lena smiled as she saw Sam stepped into her office.

Sam returned the smile, "Good morning Miss Luthor." Sam greeted as she walked towards her table at the corner of Lena's office.

"Good morning Sam. I'm afraid my day will be full of meetings with old men who keep on throwing their weights around. So, I'm warning you, you might be bored to death." Lena said.

Sam shrugged and replied, "I think it comes with the job."

Lena smiled and continued working. Sam followed Lena around in her meetings and so far, no life-threatening things have happened yet. As lunchtime was nearing, Lena and Sam found themselves sitting on their respective chairs in Lena's office when Lena spoke up,

"So Sam, while you're here in the office with me, what do you do in that laptop of yours to pass time?"

Sam looked up and answered, "I'm also a freelance programmer. So I accept small time projects. Small enough in order to not compromise my job, of course." Sam replied.

"I see." Lena said thoughtfully.

“It’s actually amazing that you know a lot about science stuff.” Lena continued.

Sam shrugged and answered, “My grandmother told me about all those stuff.”

“Oh, I see. Maybe I can talk to your grandmother? I’m working on a new project. I might get some ideas from her.”

“No, you can’t. She’s dead.” Sam snapped.

Lena’s eyes widened. It’s the first that Lena heard Sam snapped like that. Usually, Sam is always so poised and calm. Then Sam cleared her throat and said softly,

“I’m sorry Miss Luthor. I didn’t mean to snap at you like that. It’s just that, I missed her a lot.”

“It’s okay Sam. I understand.” Lena assured Sam. Sam nodded and smiled a small smile.

 

Lena caught a glimpse of the time and said, “Sam go eat some lunch. I will be having lunch with my friend, Kara, today. I want to at least give you time to yourself even for just an hour.”

“It’s okay Miss Luthor. Your safety is my priority.” Sam replied. 

“No Sam, I insist.”

“But what about your safety Miss Luthor?”

“Don’t worry about my safety. I will be with my friend Kara, I feel safe when I’m with her.” Lena answered.

Sam nodded and headed to Lena's door to go out. But before she went out, Lena called out again, “Sam?”

Sam looked back and Lena continued, “Do you have a friend that you feel so safe with when you’re together?”

Sam shrugged and answered, “I didn’t really have any friends while growing up. My bodyguard training took up most of my time. And besides, I can protect myself just fine, so I don’t have to find someone who will make me feel safe.” 

Lena smiled a small smile at Sam’s answer. She nodded and gestured for Sam to go ahead. Lena saw her old self on Sam. She saw that Sam’s walls are so high and Sam is not willing to let anyone in. Lena chuckled to herself and challenged herself that she will make it her mission to topple down Sam’s walls.  

As Sam stepped out of Lena's office, she saw that Lena's personal assistant was not at her desk. Sam wondered as to why Miss Luthor is so kind to her employees. Sam’s father always told her that all Luthors are bad. The elevator door opened and Sam saw Kara Danvers holding take-out bags in her left hand and a vase of plumerias in her right hand. Kara stepped out of the elevator when Sam walked towards Kara and with super-speed, she pushed Kara on the hallway wall. Kara's back hit the wall then Sam brought her face only inches away from Kara's, looked her in the eye and for a moment, Kara saw Sam's eye glow like kryptonite. Kara was so shocked and she can’t move, and so she looked away. Sam leaned closer and brought her mouth closer to Kara’s ear and whispered in a fierce manner,

 "And what is it that you have, Kara Danvers? Why does my boss feel safe when she’s with you? Who are you to her?"

Kara's mind went blank. What was that glow that she saw on Lena’s bodyguard’s eyes? Is she human? And why is she so strong and fast? Kara snapped back and she answered,

"I-I'm a friend." 

Sam looked down at the plumerias that Kara is carrying and smirked. Sam stepped away from Kara and raised her left eyebrow, “What’s with the flowers?” Sam asked.

“Lena loves plumerias.” Kara answered.

“I see. Okay. She’s waiting for you Miss Danvers. Make sure you keep her safe,”

Sam leaned in again and whispered to Kara’s ear, “Because I’m not there to protect her. Because if something comes up, you’ll be force to reveal yourself.”

Kara’s eyes widened in shock and the next thing she heard was Sam chuckling as she made her way to the elevator. Before the elevator door closed, Kara looked at Sam and Sam smirked and said,

“I’m watching you Kara Danvers.” Then Sam winked as the elevator closed.

Kara snapped back into reality and proceeded to Lena's office. She stepped into Lena's office and smiled at her best friend. Lena returned the smile and her smile even widened when she saw the plumerias.

"These are for you." Kara said shyly. Lena stood up, walked towards Kara and hugged her tightly; Kara returned the hug and relaxed in Lena's embrace.

"Thank you Kara." Lena said as they released each other. Lena took the vase of plumerias and both women made their way to the office couch. Lena placed the vase on the coffee table and the two started to take out the food that Kara brought. As the two started eating, Lena noticed that her best friend is a little distracted.

"Kara? Is something bothering you?"

Kara looked at Lena and laughingly replied in an exaggerated manner,

"Pfft! Me? Bothered by something? Pfft! No. I am not bothered by anything."

Lena raised her left eyebrow, the kind that says, I know you Kara, don't lie to me. And so Kara caved in and said, "I'm kinda bothered by your new bodyguard. I don't trust her."

Then Kara lowered her head, and leaned towards Lena and whispered, “What if she's an alien?"

Kara shuddered at the thought of Sam's green eyes glowing like kryptonite. Then Lena whispered back playfully, "What if she's not?"

Kara leaned away from Lena and whined, “Lenaaaaaaa”

"Karaaaaaa..." Lena whined back and smiled widely.

Kara pouted and looked at Lena with her famous Kara Danvers puppy eyes and Lena rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, fine. I'll look more carefully at Sam's background."

Kara's puppy eyes widened in shock, "Sam?" Kara questioned. 

Lena replied, "That's her name."

Kara looked away and murmured, "So you guys are in a first name basis now. Wow. Things are escalating so fast."

Lena looked at her best friend as she mumbled words that she couldn't hear. 

"Kara? I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Kara looked up at Lena, "Uhh, nothing. So, her name's Sam huh?"

Lena smiled and said, "Yes. Umm Kara, have you ever experienced something like you meet someone, and then you're just suddenly drawn towards them? Like, you just feel safe when you're with them and you just met this person and you feel like there's a magnet between you two? I mean, I feel safe when I’m with you, and I just feel the same when I’m with this person."

Kara furrowed her eyebrows and so Lena explained further, "That's how I feel towards Sam. I feel a connection towards her. And I can't describe it."

 Kara didn't reply and so Lena dismissed the thought and said, "Never mind. I think I'm just stressed or paranoid, or whatever."

 Lena chuckled while looking at her still confused friend. Kara's mind was now floating in the air. A lot of things crossed her mind. What if Sam is trying to control Lena's mind? What if she really is an alien? What if...

"Kara? Hey…" Lena touched Kara's forearm.

Kara snapped back to reality and bursts out, "No! I haven't. I mean, I haven't experienced what you said. I haven't felt being drawn to a person like a magnet before." 

Lena nodded and both girls started to clean up the mess. As they finished, Kara smiled at Lena and said, "So? What's this dessert that you promised me?"

Lena laughed and walked towards her table to grab her purse. Kara's eyes followed Lena's movement and Lena turned to her friend said, "There's a dessert cafe three blocks from here. They have a gigantic ice cream cake and I heard that it's very delicious!"

Kara's eyes lit-up and she squealed with excitement. Kara hurried towards Lena and took Lena's right hand and pulled her towards the door. Lena laughed heartily at her best friend's sudden enthusiasm. Kara let go of Lena's hand as the two made their way outside the L -Corp building. Kara smiled and offered her left arm to Lena. Lena smiled back and held Kara's arm as they walked towards the dessert cafe.

After eating dessert, the two made their way outside the cafe"I'll see you soon?" Kara asked excitedly.

Lena smiled and said, "Yes. I'll see you soon."

 

The two parted ways with a hug and returned to their respective offices. Sam was already in Lena’s office when Lena arrived. Sam looked up when she saw Lena came in. She stood up and greeted Lena, “How was your lunch Miss Luthor?”

“It was good. I enjoyed it very much. How about yours?”

Sam shrugged and answered, “Nothing extraordinary.”

Lena smiled and nodded. The two continued to work on their respective tasks until Lena called it a day. Sam took Lena to her penthouse to make sure that she’s safe.

 

* * *

 

It was already late at night when Sam made her way out of Lena's penthouse building. She thought about what Lena told her about feeling safe with a friend. Sam has been trying to deny it, but these past weeks, she felt very safe when she’s with Lena. Somehow, as the days go by, Sam found out that all that her father told her about the Luthors are all contradicting to what she saw in Lena. Lena is kind, and gentle, and intelligent and funny. Sam smiled as she remembered her conversation with Lena about science stuff. It’s been a while since she had a decent conversation with someone about science. She walked towards her apartment and made a turn towards a semi-lighted alley when suddenly a shadow stood in front of her.

Sam's eyes glowed and she spoke firmly, "What are you doing here?"

The shadow spoke in a hoarse voice, "I am here to remind you of your mission. You must complete your mission or else…"

Sam's eyes glowed brighter and made a gesture with her hand as if strangling the shadow without touching it. The shadow created a choking sound and Sam spoke in a threatening manner, "How dare you speak to me like that?! Remember who you're talking to, you filthy servant. I will complete my mission as promised. I will kill Lena Luthor and you can go tell my father to consider it done!"

Sam's hand released the shadow and the shadow disappeared. Sam looked around and inspected her surroundings before walking towards her apartment.


	2. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of life-threatening events followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's Chapter 2! :) I don't know what else to say. So umm, enjoy? Thanks!

Another week passed and Sam still didn’t make any move on her mission. No matter how much she tried to run her father’s words in her mind about how bad the Luthors are, Sam just can’t find herself believing in those words anymore. The more she got to know Lena, the more she got to know how good and pure Lena’s heart is. Sam is now having a hard time in completing her mission and she gets bothered by it as the days follow.

One day, Lena and Sam were working quietly on a Thursday morning when they heard a whoosh and a light thud from Lena's office balcony. Lena turned her swivel chair around and saw Supergirl standing on her balcony. Lena gave Supergirl a smile and gestured for her to come in. But Supergirl shook her head and gestured for Lena to come out. Lena furrowed her eyebrows and stepped out of the balcony.

"Is there something wrong Supergirl?" Lena asked.

Supergirl looked away from Lena and looked at Sam. Lena's eyes followed Supergirl's gazed and then Supergirl said, "Kara Danvers told me that you got a new bodyguard."

Supergirl turned her gaze to Lena and continued, "She looks too young to be a bodyguard, don't you think?"

Lena raised her left eyebrow and was about to say something when they heard a loud explosion. Supergirl looked at Lena with an apologetic look and without a word, she flew towards the direction of the explosion. Lena turned around and she was surprised to see Sam already standing in front of her.

Lena stepped back in surprise then Sam spoke, "Are you alright Miss Luthor?"

 Lena's eyes widened in confusion and pointed at Sam, "Y-you were at the other side of the office. How did you get in her so fast?" 

Sam readily replied, "I was already walking towards you and Supergirl while you were still talking. She doesn't trust me, does she?"

 Lena could see the pain in Sam's eyes and so her eyes softened and said, "Give it time. She's just really trying to protect me. That's what friends do, we protect each other." Lena said smiling.

Sam gave a small smile as a response. Lena started walking towards the office but Sam didn't move. Lena looked at Sam in confusion and saw that Sam has a faraway look in her eyes while looking at a giant smoke rising up from the direction of the explosion. Lena reached out and touched Sam's left arm and said,

 "Sam? Are you okay? We should probably get back inside the office." 

Sam only nodded and they went back inside and continued working. Sam did her best to continue to work on the programming project that she's working on but she is distracted. She knew very well that the cause of the explosion was an experimental device created by her father in the spaceship. Her mind is wondering as to why her father is releasing it now when the device is still experimental. I have to go back to the spaceship later, Sam thought to herself. 

Sam continued to work on her project when suddenly a bunch of armored men with guns came busting through the door. A shattering sound came next and in came armored men busting through the glass walls of Lena's office. Lena stood up and took cover. In an instant, Sam run towards Lena and shielded Lena with her body. 

"Get behind me." Sam said urgently. 

Sam looked around and noticed that three men came through the door while four men came through the glass walls. She took a looked at the guns of the enemies. Deadly if you get hit. The seven men encircled Lena and Sam and aimed their guns at them. Sam calculated the distances of the men and the number of flips that will take for her to make her way to their direction.

Sam whispered to Lena calmly, "When I say go, get down to the floor, okay?"

Lena nodded. Sam took something from her suit pocket, and looked at Lena and shouted, "Go!"

Lena got down to the floor as Sam threw a smoking device on the floor and it released a smoke preventing the enemies on seeing Sam and Lena. Taking advantage of the disorientated status of the enemies, Sam made a double front-hand spring flip towards the armored men who came through the door and kicked their temples hard enough to send to the wall. One of the armored men who came through the glass walls fired his gun towards Sam and Sam's eyes glowed and the bullet stopped. Sam made a gesture of her hand as if flipping the bullet to change direction and aim it back to the shooter. The shooter stepped back, startled and saw Sam smirked and made a flicking gesture of her hand, and the bullet went straight into the shooter's chest. Sam moved her hand and the shooter's gun floated towards Sam's hand and Sam shot the remaining armored men with the gun.

A few moments later, the smoke was gone and Sam heard Lena coughing. Sam ran towards Lena and helped her sit-up.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

Lena nodded. As Sam helped Lena stand up, DEO agents then came inside Lena’s office to gather the armored men. One of the agents spoke to Lena, “Miss Luthor, I believe you remember me?”

 “Agent Danvers, Kara’s sister. Of course I remember you.”

“Do you have any idea why those men were targeting you?”

“I have no idea Agent Danvers.”

“We’ll examine the bomb earlier and we’ll let you know if we find clues Miss Luthor.”

“Thank you Agent Danvers.” Lena replied smiling.

Agent Danvers nodded and smiled back. They gathered the men and all the DEO agents went out of Lena’s office. Sam and Lena looked around the office and both women sighed at the mess. A few moments later, Supergirl landed inside the office and was running towards Lena with concern on her face.

Supergirl was about to say something but Lena beat her to it and said, "I'm fine Supergirl."

Supergirl nodded and was about to leave when Sam suddenly spoke up, "Supergirl. That explosion was a distraction. It was used to lure you. The main target was Miss Luthor." 

Supergirl turned around and looked at Sam.

"How did you know?" Supergirl asked while doing her famous Supergirl pose.

Sam was taken aback, and so she shrugged and said, "I just know."

Supergirl furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head as if trying to listen to something. Alex's voice came through Supergirl's earpiece

"Supergirl! Come in! We found the device that caused the explosion. We will analyze it at the DEO. Report to the DEO as soon as you can."

"I'll be there soon Agent Danvers!" Supergirl responded to the earpiece.

Supergirl looked at Lena again and asked, "Lena, will you stay with Kara Danvers for tonight? It will be for your safety."

Lena was about to protest, but Supergirl cut her off, "I'll have Kara pick you up later." Lena just sighed and nodded.

"Good. Stay with Kara until we can come up with an explanation as to why you were attacked today."

Then Supergirl looked at Sam and her eyes softened, "Thank you for saving my friend today."

Sam nodded in acknowledgement, and with that, Supergirl flew out of the L-Corp building.

"Alex, do you need me immediately at the DEO? I have to take care of something." Supergirl spoke through her earpiece.

"Not really. Just come by later when you can." Came the reply.

"Good. See you later."

Kara went down on a nearby isolated alley and changed into Kara Danvers clothes and headed to the L-Corp building. Meanwhile, at Lena's office, the two women's gaze followed Supergirl as she flew out the balcony when Lena spoke up, "We can't stay in this office now. I'll have men clean this place up. Let's just move to a nearby coffee shop, shall we Sam?"

Sam nodded in response. The two women gathered their purses and laptops. They headed to the door when Kara Danvers came in. Kara ran towards Lena and pulled her friend in a tight hug.

"Are you okay? Are you injured? Do you need a doctor?"

Kara fired questions while hugging her friend. Lena chuckled as she hugged back tightly,

"A reporter is supposed to ask questions one at a time Kara. And no, I'm not injured and I don't need a doctor. I'm alright. Sam saved me."

Kara looked to Sam's direction and saw that Sam was staring at them as if it’s the strangest thing that she’s ever seen. Kara looked away from Sam and released Lena.

"Supergirl told me that you are to stay with me until she figures out why they attacked you. And now, let's go get some lunch."

Kara held Lena's right arm and pulled her towards the door when Lena stopped. 

"Wait!" Kara stopped and looked at Lena. Lena turned to Sam's direction and said,

"Sam, let's go." Sam smiled and when Lena wasn't looking smirked at Kara.

The three women headed out. Lena and Kara were walking, arms clinging to each other while Sam followed behind.

"So, you're still scared of my bodyguard?"

Lena asked playfully. Kara smiled and said, "I'm not scared, like scared, scared. It's just that, I don't trust her yet. You have the same eyes! Do you know how scary you can be if you want to? And don't even get me started with your icy-kryptonite-like glare."

Lena raised her left eyebrow, "Oh? So there are different kinds of being scared now? One is scared, and the other is scared, scared? And to be honest, I kinda like being scary. 

Kara laughed at her friend's teasing tone and whined, "Lenaaa! You know what I mean."

Lena laughed and said, "Yeah I do."

The rest of the walk was quite until the three women reached the coffee shop. They sat at a corner with a rounded table in the secluded area of the coffee shop. Kara sat closer to Lena's right, while Sam sat further from them. All three women ordered lunch and started eating.

"So Sam, tell me about your family." Lena said.

Sam looked at Lena and then at Kara and shrugged. "I'm living with my father and grandmother. I didn't grow up here in National City. I started training to be a bodyguard at a very young age. My father was a bodyguard too, but he's retired."

Kara and Lena looked at each other then Kara spoke up, "What about your mother?"

Sam's eyes showed a hint of pain for a moment and then was replaced with a cold look and said, "I don't remember her. She died when I was six."

Kara's eyes softened and said, "I'm sorry. My mom died too, when I was thirteen. So I know how it feels."

Sam nodded. Lena excused herself to go the bathroom and so Kara and Sam were left alone at the table.

"So Miss Danvers, when are you gonna tell her?"

Kara looked at Sam with confusion. "Tell her what, exactly?" Kara asked.

Sam smirked widely, "You know, the thing about you and Supergirl."

"I do not have a thing with Supergirl!" Kara bursts out.

Sam laughed so hard and covered her mouth.

"Who doesn't have a thing with who?" Lena asked as she returned from the bathroom and sat on her chair.

"Nothing!" Kara said while smiling at Lena. Sam's face was already unreadable when Lena looked at her.

After dessert, Lena spoke up, "Kara, how about we call it a day and spend the rest of the day in your apartment? I'll email Jess to call Snapper and inform him that you will have an exclusive interview with me about the bombing this morning. Is that okay?"

Kara readily nodded, smiling widely.

"You can go home for the day Sam." Lena said.

"I will Miss Luthor once I'm sure that you and Miss Danvers are safe in her apartment. 

Lena looked at Sam and replied, "Come to think of it, I've never properly introduced both of you to each other! But well, I guess formal introductions is a bit useless now. Anyway Sam, don't worry, I'm with Kara and I feel very safe when I'm with her. So don't worry about it."

Kara held Lena's right hand tightly and looked at Sam, "I'll take it from here Sam."

Sam nodded and went out of the cafe. The two women watched Sam leave and when she was out of sight, Kara took her phone and was about to text Winn to investigate about Sam when she realized she doesn't know Sam's complete name. I could use that formal introduction right now, Kara thought to herself.

"What was her complete name?"  Kara suddenly muttered before she could stopped herself.

"Samantha Redfield. That's her complete name." Lena replied readily.

Kara sent a text to Winn to look for any information about Sam. The two women went to Kara's apartment and settled down on the couch.

"So what happened with the bombing this morning at your office?"

Kara asked gently. Lena looked at Kara and said, "Everything happened so fast. Sam and I were working quietly after Supergirl dropped by, and then suddenly armored men came to the office, seven, to be exact. Some of them came through my door and some of them came through my glass walls. There were seven armed men Kara, seven! Then Sam took out something like a smoke bomb, and told me to get down. And after that, I couldn't see anything anymore. The next thing I knew was that the armored men were already down. But those were really armed men Kara, and I couldn't put into place how Sam subdued all of them. Something's not right."

 Kara stared at her friend, “Do you have any theories?” Kara asked.

“I don’t know. Sam is really a mystery to me. Do you remember about that time when I told you that I feel very safe when Sam is around?”

Kara nodded and Lena continued, “The more I spend time with Sam, the more I feel safe. And I can’t begin to describe the feeling. I feel like there’s a connection. And it’s a completely different connection.”

"Don't worry. We'll get to the bottom of things together. Okay?"

Lena nodded smiling. "For now, I guess you're right. I'll have to check more about Sam. She’s really an enigma to me." 

Kara moved closer to Lena, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed a little bit and said, "I'll be here through it all."

Lena rested her head on Kara's shoulder while Kara rested her head on Lena's. The two women stayed like that for a while and separated. They talked about little things the whole afternoon then Kara said, "Hey! It’s dinner time! Aren’t you hungry yet?"

Lena chuckled and answered, "Yes, I am. So what do you say? I'll cook?"

Kara squealed in delight and hugged Lena. "You're the best!"

Lena chuckled as Kara released her from the hug. They stood up and made their way to the kitchen to prepare for dinner.

 

 

* * *

 

Sam entered her apartment and locked the door. She looked around, closed her eyes to concentrate and disappeared. She teleported to a dark valley in a remote area of National City. Sam waved her right hand in front of her and a gigantic spaceship appeared. A door opened and Sam entered. As soon as Sam entered, the spaceship disappeared. Two guards bowed before her and Sam walked pass them and turned left. Sam walked her way to a very big door.

There were two guards guarding the door and she said, "I wish to speak to my father."

The two guards bowed and opened the door for her. Sam entered and saw her father sitting on his high chair looking at her with very cold eyes.

Sam flinched at the look, and with all the courage she had left spoke in a firm voice, "I was wondering why you released your experimental device father. You know very well that it wasn't ready. So why release it?"

Sam's father made a flicking gesture of his hand and a table behind Sam toppled over. Sam tried not to flinch at the crashing sound and she steadied her look and try not to show her fear. Sam's father snarled with a low growl in his voice, "I am getting impatient with you my daughter. You were supposed to complete your mission, but you kept on delaying! So I had to aid you in completing your mission! You saved the Luthor girl today. Why?!"

Sam's father approached her and walked around her like a predator.

 "I-I have to keep my cover. I'm trying to complete this mission as clean as possible. Your plans are really messy father." Sam said firmly with a bit of waver in her voice.

 "It’s been a month and still you haven’t made a move to complete your mission! Have you softened your heart for the Luthor girl? What’s stopping you, huh? I will give you two more days my daughter. Complete your mission or face eternal doom."

 Sam nodded and started to walk her way towards the door when she stopped on her tracks and faced her father and said, "And can you guarantee that you will not pull any messy pranks while I do my mission for the next two days?"

 Sam's father released an evil laugh and said, "No promises my daughter. No promises."

Sam's eyes glowed and she turned around and headed out hurriedly.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Kara and Lena were walking towards L-Corp while laughing at Kara's joke about a cat.

"We're here!" Kara said.

Lena smiled, hugged her friend and said, "Thanks for letting me stay the night Kara."

Kara hugged Lena tighter and whispered, "Anytime."

The two parted ways and Kara walked towards the direction of CatCo. Lena watched Kara walked away until she lost sight of her when she rounded a corner. Lena was about to enter her building when suddenly something exploded. Lena ducked instinctively and she heard people shouting. Lena stood up to check what's happening when she saw that a car was flying towards her direction!

Kara stopped on her tracks when she heard the explosion. She changed into Supergirl suit and checked on Lena. She saw the car flying towards Lena, and with super-speed, she shielded Lena with her body and broke the car into pieces.

 "Go!" Supergirl shouted.

Lena nodded as an acknowledgement and ran to a safe place. Lena looked back and she saw that Supergirl is being attacked by five armored men. Supergirl punched and kicked one man, laser eyed the two and froze the remaining two with her freeze breath. However, more armored men appeared and Kara has to continue fighting. A few moments later, DEO agents came and helped with the fight. Lena watched as Supergirl continued to fight the armored men. She was distracted and she didn't notice that a huge plank of cement from a destroyed building is falling at a very fast rate above her.

Sam saw everything that's happening. She saw the plank of cement falling at a fast rate towards Lena. She could allow the plank of cement to fall on Lena and she would have completed her mission, or she could save Lena because… Sam shook her head to clear her thoughts and without thinking, her eyes glowed and she stopped the plank of cement from falling on Lena and changed its direction and let it fall meters away from her. Lena snapped back to reality when she heard the loud crash and she saw Sam running towards her. The next thing she knew was that Sam was pulling her away from the chaos. And when the armored men noticed that Lena Luthor was no longer within the area, they all disappeared. Supergirl flew to the DEO and was about to see Alex when Winn spoke up,

"Umm Supergirl? I already have the information that you asked me about that new bodyguard."

Kara turned around to look at Winn and waited for him to continue. Winn pulled Supergirl aside and said, "Okay, so this new bodyguard has very limited information. And when I say limited, all you can see about her is that her mother died at the age of six, she lives with her father and grandmother, her father is a retired bodyguard, and that's about it."

 Kara furrowed her eyebrows and nodded and asked, “That’s it? Nothing else? Did you try to hack or something?”

“You see, there’s really something fishy about this new bodyguard that Miss Luthor has. Every time my program runs and searches for information about her, a looping system, or like a blocker system blocks it. And no matter how much I find access to barricade the blocker, I can’t. And I have a theory that this bodyguard is the one creating the blocker system Kara. You gotta keep an eye on Lena.” Winn answered.

Kara nodded and said, “Thanks Winn. If you find out something, just tell me, okay?"

 Winn nodded and Supergirl turned around and made her way to Alex's lab. She opened the door and saw Alex examining something under the microscope.

 "Any luck with the device from yesterday?" Kara asked as she entered.

"Kara, this device is top shelf secretive. I can't crack it. There's an element here that we can’t pinpoint. But somehow I get the feeling that this device is not yet ready and complete."

Kara was in deep thought when she remembered Sam telling her that it was a distraction. And she remembered Lena.

 “Kara, you gotta keep an eye on Lena. And also, I noticed that Lena has a new bodyguard? I don’t know Kara, but she seems to be at the right place and at the right time.” Alex continued.

Kara nodded and said, "I'll see you later for sisters night, okay?"

Alex nodded in acknowledgement. Kara called Lena and she was dismayed when she was answered by a voice mail. She flew away from the DEO and tuned her ears to a familiar heartbeat. She found the heartbeat that she was looking for and went down to a nearby alley and changed back into Kara Danvers and stepped into what looked like a cafe slash mini bar.

Lena spotted Kara when she stepped inside and her eyes lit-up and waved at her friend. Kara saw Lena sitting at a corner with a round table, waving at her. She heaved a sigh of relief that her friend is safe. She smiled back as she walked towards Lena.

"Kara! You found me!"

Lena stood up to hug her friend. Kara hugged back and said, "Supergirl told me you were here. I got so worried about you that's why I came here right away."

Kara replied as she sat down beside Lena and moved closer. Kara took Lena's right hand and said, "Are you okay?"

Lena smiled and nodded, "Supergirl saved me today."

Kara smiled back. She was about to ask something when she felt a presence and she looked up. Kara saw Sam looking at them and sat on the chair opposite them.

"Hey Miss Redfield. I didn't know you were here." Kara spoke.

"I'm on official duty Miss Danvers. Where else would I be?" Sam replied neutrally.

"Right. Of course you are." Kara muttered to herself. Sam only looked at her with raised eyebrow.

Lena sent a message to Jess that she will be working remotely for now. Kara sent a text to Snapper informing him that she will be interviewing Lena Luthor for another bombing piece. Sam was in deep thought. She was bothered as to why she saved Lena Luthor that morning. She thought that her body moved on its own. It used to be so easy at the first part of the mission. But somehow she learned to appreciate Miss Luthor’s kindness and smile. There were times that Sam felt warmth welling up inside her every time Miss Luthor smiles at her. Sam was now beginning to question if killing Miss Luthor was really worth it. Sam shook her head to clear her thoughts. 

The three of them were sitting in silence when Lena spoke, "Let's call it a day and spend the weekend freely. I need to get back to my penthouse."

Kara looked at Lena and said, "But Supergirl told me that you should stay with me until she finds out why they attacked you."

Lena smiled and answered, "I know. But don't worry Kara, I'll be safe in my penthouse."

Lena's voice was so firm that Kara found it useless to argue with Lena, and so she nodded.

"And Kara, let's have another interview session tomorrow night at dinner. You need your piece after all."

Kara nodded with a smile and the three exited the cafe. Kara gave Lena a hug before leaving towards her apartment.

“My penthouse is just nearby Sam. I kinda want to walk a little bit.” Lena spoke.

“Whatever you want Miss Luthor.” Sam answered.

Lena smiled and the two walked quietly towards Lena’s penthouse.  Sam felt warmth just by walking this close to Miss Luthor. Sam shook her head and wondered what this warm feeling that she felt in Miss Luthor’s presence. Sam decided that she will have to see someone for answers to her questions.

“You seem to be in deep thoughts today Sam.” Lena spoke.

Sam looked at Lena and replied, “I’m sorry Miss Luthor, don’t worry, I’ll make sure that I’m staying on alert for any danger.”

“No, no, that’s not what I meant. I know you’re always on alert. It’s just that lately, I’ve noticed that you space out sometimes? Is there something bothering you?” Lena asked, voice full of concern.

Sam only stared at Lena in confusion as to why Miss Luthor would be that concerned for her. Why is she talking to me like that? And why do I feel happy about this? Sam asked herself.

“Sam?”

Sam snapped back to reality and answered, “I’m sorry Miss Luthor, I didn’t mean to space out like that. I just have something in mind.”

“Maybe I can help?” Lena asked smiling.

Sam sighed and said, “Okay, there’s this thing that my father has been telling me. And as I grew up, I’ve always believed him. But now, as I see more things in life, I’ve found out that what he was telling me is not entirely true. And I’m having a hard time choosing between what he wants me to do, and what I think is right.”

Lena listened intently and answered, “Hmm… Seems pretty hard. What made you say that what your father said wasn’t right?”

“Well, what he told me was a generalize idea of something, and when I got to know that something, I realized that what my father said about it was not really entirely true.”

“I see”, the two stopped walking; Lena faced Sam and placed her hand on Sam’s right shoulder, “In my opinion, no one should ever dictate you on what you should do, especially if you have the factual evidence of the truth Sam.”

Sam stared at Lena in amazement and nodded. Then Lena continued, “I know how it feels like to be shadowed by our parents. My mother and I never really see eye-to-eye, I think you are aware of this. She always tried to control me and make me follow in her dark path. But I know that I’ve got so much more to offer this world and make my life a force for good. But in spite of that, I know I love my mother. And I know you love your father Sam, but you cannot sacrifice truth in the altar of respect.”

Sam smiled this time and looked at Lena in awe. “Wow”, Sam muttered silently.

The two continued walking in silence. Every now and then, Lena looks at Sam and saw that Sam was in deep thought. Lena allowed Sam to have some penny for her thoughts until they reach Lena’s penthouse. Before Lena entered her penthouse building, Sam spoke, “Thank you very much Miss Luthor. I feel better now.”

Lena smiled, “You’re always welcome Sam. I know that we’ve known each other only for a very short time, but if you ever need someone to talk to, you can always talk to me. I will do my best to be a friend to you.”

Sam nodded and smiled widely. The two women said their final goodbyes and Sam started her way to her apartment. While walking, Sam’s smile never left her face. She felt so much warmth from the talk that she had with Miss Luthor.

 

* * *

 

 

Locking the door to her apartment, Sam closed her eyes, concentrated and teleported back to the spaceship. As soon as she entered, she went down to the lower parts of the spaceship. She found herself standing outside a heavy door.

"I wish to speak to my grandmother." Sam told the guards.

The guards replied, "Sorry Princess, but according to your father you are not allowed to see her."

Sam's eyes glowed and she looked at the guards with anger and said, "Yeah, I thought you might say that." 

Sam punched one guard while she stopped the other guard with her hand and the guard froze. After punching the other guard, Sam punched the second guard. Both guards were unconscious when Sam entered the dungeon. She stopped at a cell at the end of the hallway and knocked on the window. The window opened and it revealed Sam's grandmother.

The old woman smiled and said, "My precious granddaughter. How did you get in here?"

Sam smiled and said, "Grandma, I don't have much time. It's about my mission. I was tasked to kill Lena Luthor. But instead, my body moved on its own and I saved her, twice already. And I feel like I'm drawn towards her like a magnet and I've never felt safer when I'm with her even though I'm the one who should keep her safe. And also, why do I feel warmth all throughout my body every time we are together?"

Sam's grandmother smiled and asked, “So you’ve finally met her ey?”

Sam looked her grandmother with confused eyes, then her grandmother continued, "The bond is stronger than I thought. Of course my precious, you will have to save her because you are connected to her and she is connected to you."

 Sam's eyes widened in shock and she whispered, "What...? In what way?"

"It’s about time that you know who Lena Luthor really is. You did say you felt warmth whenever you’re near her?”

Sam nodded. Sam’s grandmother smiled and chuckled softly, “That’s because she is your little sister my precious."

Sam shifted uncomfortably, paced back and forth and looked at her grandmother again, "Little sister? As in..?" Sam gestured her hand to let her grandmother know to please elaborate.

"Little sister as in younger sister. Didn't you see she has your eyes? You both have piercing green eyes that could scare anyone with a single glare. And I’m pretty sure that Lena Luthor is now a grown-up beautiful woman."

Sam's jaw dropped and found herself trying to say something, "But, how did she become my younger sister? She's older than me."

Sam's grandmother smiled and said, "Listen my precious. It's about time that I tell you about your mother. Your mother was not an alien, she was human…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena's mother backstory will be revealed next chapter. I know, i know, this story is kinda crazy, or whatever. But well, my mind is running and running and spinning. :)


	3. The Beads that Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's grandmother narrated on how Sam's mother met her father. 
> 
> Sam learned a litte bit more of her father's motive. 
> 
> Sam asked for Kara's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this is Chapter 3!  
> Whew! I enjoyed writing this Chapter even though it took longer than I thought! 
> 
> Soooo enjoy! 
> 
> PS forgive me for mistakes..

"So, let me get this straight, father met my mother 26 or 27 years ago. They hit it off and I was conceived. But my mother didn't know that I existed, and a year later she met Lena's father, and around ten months or so, Lena was born? So technically, I'm 2 years older than Lena?" Sam said in disbelief while pacing back and forth outside the cell.

"Yes my dear. You got that right." Sam's grandmother replied.

"You know, I liked your mother. She was a little broken, but she was a fighter. And, a certified genius too! No wonder your little sister is a genius as well! You know, here on earth it is always the mother that carries the intelligence genes."

"How did you know things about my mother?" Sam asked.

"I observed your mother for a while. I send her help every now and then; anonymously of course. She is your mother after all." Sam's grandmother explained.

And in a whisper, "I also disguised myself as a nanny when she got pregnant with Lena and when she was nursing her so I can observe her better. I really enjoyed those late night moments I spent with your mother." The old woman winked.

Sam smiled and said, "Why grandmother, you sneaky little being! But that still doesn't explain how in the world I'm older grandma.”

Then Sam muttered, “And I'm scared to ask, how was I made again?"

Sam's grandmother laughed heartily and answered, "It was a one-night stand. But your father was not really interested in a relationship with your mother and so he disappeared after that night, only to find out that you were conceived. When a male of our kind impregnated someone, a mark appears on his left hand, and out from that mark, a small bead appears while the mark disappears. Given the time, the bead turns into an egg and it will grow until it's ready to hatch. You stayed in your incubation egg for a really long time my dear. Our kind can choose when they want to hatch their children. On the night you were conceived, after a year you were supposed to be hatched from your incubation egg, but your father decided to delay your birth. Another year later, Lena was born. And when Lena was two years old, your father decided to have you hatched.

"Which leads us to the question, why does father want Lena dead?" Sam asked.

Sam's grandmother's face turned grave. She released a deep sigh and answered, "He is after your beads."

"Beads? What beads?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Beads are special powers for the chosen ones of our kind. There are three beads. The beads hold the family together. The mother, father, and the child. However, in your case, all three beads are in you. That's maybe because your mother was human, a part of her is in Lena, and in you, and the beads found your father unworthy. Your father wants to get one of your beads, but he can't do that because you still have a bond with your little sister; that’s why you felt warmth when you’re with her. It’s the bond of the beads. But, once Lena dies, the beads will be easy to extract from you."

Sam's grandmother paused a while and then continued, "Your father is hungry for power. He is doing a forbidden ritual, and it will require the power of the Life Bead to complete it in exchange for power."

Sam's mind was about to break because of all the information that she learned. So she is half human and half alien after all. A lot of things came to her mind and she did her best to pay attention to her grandmother.

"My precious, you have to listen to me intently now. The first two beads are called the beads of protection. You can choose two people to give those beads to. Once you give it, you can't take it back. You are bound to protect the person who has your bead for the rest of your life, even if that person becomes your enemy. You can also communicate with them telepathically. So choose wisely. The third bead is the most powerful of all. It is called the Life Bead. It has the power to transfer your life force to one person that you choose. However by doing so, you will experience an indescribable amount of pain until all your life force is completely transferred to the other person that you gave your bead to. And you will die."

Sam's eyes widen at her grandmother's last statement. "So once my father extracts the bead of life from me, I will die?" Sam asked 

"No my dear. Extracting the bead is not the same as transferring your life force. My precious, don't let your father win. You have to protect your little sister. She is a good person. I can feel it." Sam's grandmother said.

"How do I get these beads and give it to the person I choose?"

"You get it from your forehead dear, and it should come out if you want it to. And as to how you will give it, you only need to place the bead on the forehead of the people that you chose to give it." 

Sam's grandmother gestured for her to place her forehead near the window of the cell. The old woman tapped Sam's forehead with her index and middle fingers and transferred some memories into Sam's mind. After the transfer, Sam's grandmother smiled a sad smile and Sam looked at her grandmother with tears in her eyes and said, "I have to go grandmother. I need time to process all of these."

And without waiting for her grandmother's response, Sam went out of the cell, wiped out the memories of the two unconscious guards, and hurriedly went out of the spaceship before her father finds out that she snuck into the cell.

Sam teleported to a mountaintop and floated while thinking and processing the things that she learned. And then her thoughts brought her to Lena. She remembered how excited Lena looked every time she discovers something new on how to end world hunger. She remembered how Lena's eyes lit-up every time she smiles or sees Kara Danvers. Sam remembered how Lena's left eyebrow raises every time she's not satisfied, or wants to intimidate someone. She remembered how scary Lena's icy-kryptonite-like glare is. And Sam found herself smiling at the thought of her little sister. And so, Sam decided without second thought to talk with the only person who can help her. Sam floated down to the ground, closed her eyes to concentrate and then disappeared.

Kara was preparing for sister's night in the kitchen when she heard a knock at the door. Thinking that it might be Alex teasing her by knocking, she yelled, "It's open! Come in."

Kara took off her apron and went to greet Alex only to find herself standing face to face with Miss Redfield. Kara's eyes widened and before she could say something, Sam spoke, "I didn't mean to intrude like this, but, I need to talk to you. In private." 

Kara recovered from the shock and waited for Sam to continue. But Sam stepped closer and said, "Not here." 

Sam touched Kara's left shoulder and in an instant they disappeared from Kara's apartment and teleported to the same mountaintop that Sam was staying earlier. Kara stumbled a little bit and said, "I knew it! You're an alien!"

Sam rolled her eyes and said, "Technically, I'm half--"

Sam didn't get to finish her sentence because Kara was about to punch her face but Sam's eyes glowed and Kara's punch stuck in the air.

"I'm not here to fight with you Supergirl. I'm here to talk to you about Lena. And just so you know, I'm still human, well, technically half of it."

Sam released her control on Kara's punch and Kara relaxed a little bit and asked, "What about Lena?" 

Sam looked at Kara and answered, "You love her don't you?"

 "Of course I love her! She's my best friend." Kara answered back.

Sam smiled genuinely and said, "So you'll help me protect her from my father then?" 

Kara looked at Sam with confusion, "Protect her from who now?"

Sam sighed and answered, "My father is after Lena. It's a long story. I'll tell you everything but you have to trust me. Give me your hand.”

Sam offered her hand for Kara to take. Kara reluctantly obliged and Sam started transferring series of events into Kara's mind. After a while, the telepathic transfer came to an end and Kara grasp for air as Sam released her hand.

"I knew it! I knew that you were out for something the first time I met you. But I'm glad you're on our side now. And you're sisters? Well that explains why I got a little scared of you because of your eyes. You have the same look in your eyes every time you glare, you know. And now that I think about it, you guys have the same mannerisms, like raising your eyebrows. And both of you are fond of smirking. And I’m rambling again. So, are you gonna tell Lena?" Kara asked.

Sam shrugged and answered, "I'm not sure yet. I don't know how she's gonna take all this. All I know is that I have to protect her from my father. She is one of the people I feel very safe whenever I'm around her. I feel very drawn to her, you know. Like a magnet."

Kara's eyes softened and said, "Lena said the same thing."

"Really?" Sam asked eyes shining with happiness. "Anyway," Sam smiled and continued, "I only have until the end of the day tomorrow to carry out my mission. After that, my father will do whatever it takes to kill Lena so he can extract my beads."

"Then I suggest that you tell her Miss Redfield."

"Sam. You can call me Sam." Sam said smiling.

"Sam it is. And you can call me Kara." Kara replied, returning the smile.

"I'll tell her tomorrow." Sam muttered, "But I have to do something first."

Sam stepped closer to Kara. Kara looked at Sam with confused eyes, then she saw Sam reached out something from her forehead and out came a green glowing bead. Sam held it between her index finger and her thumb and placed the bead on Kara's forehead, and the bead disappeared and went down to Kara's skin. Kara was speechless at what Sam did.

"There. Now I'm bound to protect you for the rest of my life." Sam said smiling.

Kara's mouth was still slightly agape until she spoke, "Why? Why would you give such precious bead to me?"

Sam looked at Kara with soft eyes, "My little sister loves you Kara. She talks about you a lot. And as Lena's older sister, I want to protect the person that she treasures."

"You are just like your sister. You have a good heart like her." Kara responded teary-eyed.

Sam rolled her eyes, "And you are so dramatic." Sam replied teasingly.

Kara smiled and Sam held out her hand. "I should probably take you back to your apartment."

"Wait, before we go back, how did you know I was Supergirl?" Kara asked.

"I'm an alien Kara. Plus, you look at my sister the way Supergirl looks at her-- with love. And the eyes too!" Sam answered.

Kara smiled goofily, "So what powers do you actually have?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Really? You're asking me that now?"

Kara laughed and answered, "Yes. So, spill!"

"My main power is telekinesis. I can move things through my mind. I can teleport at certain distances. I can wipe out memories as well. I have super speed and super-strength. And since you have one of my beads, I can communicate with you telepathically. I'm just not sure about the distance. Oh I can transfer information too by holding a person's hand, like what I did to you earlier. And I think, that's about it."

Kara listened to Sam with glints of excitement in her eyes.

_“Your power is cool.”_

Kara looked at Sam teasingly. Sam was shocked that Kara is actually communicating with her telepathically and so she replied.

_“Oh yeah? Well, I think your power is cool too. So, will you fly me back home?”_

_“Ha.ha. Very funny.” Kara replied, smile growing wide._

Sam looked at Kara smirking, _“I'm serious Kara. You can carry me, right? Or do you only carry my little sister? “_

Kara's eyes grow wide and she said out loud, "I carry whoever I need to carry!"

Sam laughed at Kara's flustered expression and replied, "Fine. Now, let's get you home."

Sam touch Kara's left shoulder and they teleported back to Kara's apartment. When they appeared inside the apartment, Kara's phone was ringing. With super speed, Kara got her phone and saw that Lena was calling her. Kara swiped to answer, "Hi Lena." Kara answered cheerfully.

"Hi Kara! I'm sorry for the late night notice but I was wondering if you would like to eat breakfast with me tomorrow at Noonan's? Sam will be there too of course."

Kara smiled widely at the idea and answered, "Of course Lena. I would love to have breakfast with you tomorrow. And I look forward to eating with Sam tomorrow too."

"Oh? So you call her Sam now?" Lena questioned teasingly.

Kara laughed at her friend's teasing tone, "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow at around 8am?"

"Perfect. Good night Kara." Lena replied.

"Good night Lena." Kara replied back. And the call ended.

Kara looked at Sam and saw that Sam was smirking widely. Kara rolled her eyes and said, "Okay, what is it with you and your sister's signature smirk? Gosh! Now that I think about it, you both have death glares, you raise your left eyebrows, and you smirk just like that!"

Sam laughed at Kara's whining when she heard her phone lit up and saw that Lena sent her a message for their breakfast schedule for tomorrow. As Sam was typing a quick reply to Lena, Kara's apartment door opened and Alex came in. Alex was surprised to see another person inside Kara's apartment. Alex and Sam locked eyes with each other and then Kara spoke up, "Alex! You're here!"

Kara gave her sister a hug and communicated with Sam telepathically,  _“Behave yourself Sam.”_

Kara released Alex from the hug and turned to face Sam. Smiling, she said, "Sam this is my sister, Alex."

Then she turned to Alex, "Alex, this is Sam. She is Lena's new bodyguard."

"Nice to meet you Miss Alex." Sam smiled and extended her hand for a handshake.

Alex received Sam's hand and replied, "Nice to meet you too. And, just Alex please."

"I should probably get going now. I have to prepare for tomorrow's shenanigans." Sam said.

Kara looked at Sam and said telepathically, _“how are you gonna tell Lena tomorrow?”_

Sam looked at Kara and replied, _“I don't know. I'll find a way.”_

_“Need help?”_

Sam smirked, _“Maybe”_

Kara rolled her eyes. Alex was looking at both Kara and Sam and she cleared her throat. With a final smile Sam headed for the door. However, before opening the door she turned around, looked at Kara and said, "By the way Kara, you can tell her. Your sister, I mean. She's your sister after all."

Then she turned to Alex, "The missing element that you're looking for in the bombing device that you're analyzing is not found here on Earth Alex. In order to crack the bombing device, you expose it to mercury and the invisible compartment should melt. And whatever is inside the compartment will give you your answers."

Alex looked shockingly at Sam and nodded as acknowledgement. Then Sam left the apartment.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Kara arrived at Noonan's fifteen minutes earlier. She was surprised when she saw Sam already sitting at a secluded booth and drinking coffee. She was about to approach her when she decided to have a little bit of fun. Kara smiled goofily and shouted telepathically,  _“GOOD MORNING SAAAAAMMMM!”_

Kara held back her laughter when she saw Sam jump on her chair and choked on her coffee. Sam looked up to see Kara smiling widely. She rolled her eyes and said, "You seem to be enjoying this protection thing better than I do Kara Danvers. Don't make me regret it."

Kara smiled and Sam smiled back in understanding. Kara sat down opposite Sam's.

"You're early today. Nervous?" Kara asked teasingly.

"No, I'm not nervous. I'm super nervous!" Sam replied.

"You'll be fine. Lena is the most understanding person I know." Kara reassured Sam.

Sam stared at Kara for a moment and asked, “Kara, how do you bond with Alex? I mean, what do sisters usually do?”

Kara smiled and answered, “Alex and me usually do movie nights and pizza nights.”

“I see.” Sam responded thoughtfully, “I wonder if Miss Luthor and I can do that.”

“Miss Luthor? Really Sam? You call your little sister by her last name?”

Sam shrugged while rolling her eyes, “I’m not really sure if she’s okay with all of these. I mean, what would a human being usually feel if they found out that they have a half-breed sister?” 

Kara laughed at the word half-breed, “She’s here.”

Sam raised her eyebrows, “How did you know?”

“Super-hearing.” Kara answered. Sam smiled and nodded. Kara wiggled her eyebrows teasingly at Sam. Sam rolled her eyes at Kara’s teasing and smiled wider.

 _“You’ll be fine Sam. I’m sure Lena will understand and that she will be happy to know that she has a sister.”_ Kara communicated telepathically.

_“I hope so Kara; because I can’t imagine my life if ever Lena will reject me.”_

_“She won’t. Don’t worry.”_

Lena arrived at Noonan's and was surprised to see Kara and Sam talking animatedly with each other. She smiled as she saw Sam smiling at Kara. She approached the two with a smile on her face. Sam and Kara felt her presence and they both looked up. Sam's facial expression instantly changed into a professional one. She stood up and said, "Good morning Miss Luthor."

"Good morning Sam." Lena greeted back with a smile and gestured for Sam to sit down.

"Lena!" Kara said excitedly and stood up to give her best friend a hug.

"Hello Kara." Lena said with a smile and hugged back.

" _You’re touching my little sister Danvers.”_ Sam said telepathically with a smirk on her face.

 _“Don't be jealous. You'll get to hug your little sister soon if you tell her.”_  Kara retorted.

Sam rolled her eyes.

_“Seriously Sam, how are you gonna tell her? What's your plan?”_

Sam just shrugged her shoulders and Kara released Lena from the hug. Lena sat beside Kara and the three women looked at the menu. Sam found herself smiling while staring at her little sister looking at the menu.

 _“She'll melt if you look at her like that.”_  Kara teased.

Sam glared at Kara and then she saw a glass of water on the table. Sam smirked at Kara and she saw Sam's eyes glowed and a tiny splash of water landed on her face. Sam held back her laughter at Kara's flustered face.

 _“No fair!”_ Kara whined

 _“That's what you get for teasing me Cheerleader Blondie!”_ Sam retort

Kara wiped her face with a tissue paper and focused back on her menu.

_“Seriously? Cheerleader Blondie?!”_

But Sam did not respond because she was again looking at her little sister like a precious little jewel. Kara recognized Sam's way of looking at Lena. That's how she looks at Alex too; like a beautiful precious jewel, and with love. The three ordered and soon enough their food arrived and they started eating.

"So Kara, you're not scared, scared of my bodyguard anymore?" Lena asked teasingly.

Kara choked on her food and then she heard Sam communicate telepathically with a smirk on her face, _“Aww my little sister's got game!”_

Kara glared at Sam and said, "I told you I'm not scared. I was just being cautious."

Lena chuckled and wrapped her right arm around Kara's shoulders, "I'm just teasing you Kara. I'm glad both of you seems to have gotten along."

Kara gave Lena a smile and wrapped her left arm around Lena's waist and leaned towards Lena.

 _“My, my, touchy aren't we, Miss Hugger?”_ Sam telepathically teased.

Kara just smiled at Sam's teasing and released Lena from the side hug and the three women continued eating until they cleared all their plates. Lena paid for the bill and insisted that it is her treat. Then Kara bursts out, "Lena, Sam has something important to tell you."

Sam looked at Kara with wide eyes, _“Really, Miss excited puppy? That's your kind of help?”_

Kara looked at Sam apologetically and replied, __“_ Sorry. Just tell her now. The earlier the better.”_

Lena was surprised at Kara's sudden outbursts and looked from Sam to Kara, then back at Sam again. Lena saw Sam fidget with her hands nervously.

"Sam? What's wrong? What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Lena was looking at Sam with piercing intensity in her eyes and Sam released a deep sighed and said, "I don't know how or where to start. But this is not the right place to talk about it. We have to go somewhere private."

Lena felt the intensity in Sam's voice and just nodded. "Let's go to my penthouse."

All three stood up. And made their way out of Noonan's when Kara spoke up, "I should let you two talk."

"No!"

"No!" 

Sam and Lena spoke at the same time.

"You have to come with us to the penthouse Kara. I want you there." Lena pleaded.

Sam shot Kara a look, _“You have to be there.”_

So Kara agreed and the three rode Lena's car in silence. Soon enough, they reached the penthouse building and they rode the elevator going up to the penthouse. The three entered Lena's penthouse and Lena gestured for Sam and Kara to sit on the couch while she went to the kitchen to get a bottle of red wine. Lena came back to the living room bringing a bottle of red wine and three glasses. Sam was sitting on the single sofa facing the kitchen while Kara was sitting at the far end of the couch. Lena sat down on the couch near Sam.

"Now," Lena said gently, "What is it that's bothering you Sam?"

Sam took a deep breath and said, "I'm your older sister."

Lena's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again.

"And I'm also an alien!" Sam blurted out of the blue.

"I mean, half-alien, half-human." Sam continued nervously.

"Miss Luthor please say something." Sam said in a pleading voice when Lena's expression was unreadable and she didn't say anything.

Kara sat closer to Lena and wrapped her left arm around Lena's shoulder and said, "Lena, it's okay."

Lena nodded and took a deep breath and looked at Sam and said, "How?"

"It's a long story, but I can show you. Give me your hands." Sam answered.

Lena looked at Kara and Kara nodded in agreement. Sam offered both of her hands for Lena to take, and Lena placed her hands on Sam's. Lena gasped as Sam started to transfer the memories that Lena needs to know. Tears ran down Lena's cheeks after the mind transfer. Sam let go of Lena's hands and was about to wipe Lena's tears, but she stopped herself. Instead, Sam looked at Kara as if asking for her to do something. Sam couldn't bear to see Lena crying and so she disappeared and teleported outside Lena's penthouse before Lena sees the tears that ran down her cheeks.

Sam held her breath to ease the tightness that she felt in her chest. Sam has a lot of what ifs in her mind. What if Lena hates her? What if Lena doesn't want to see her again? What if Lena is disgusted about her existence? A lot of what ifs entered Sam's mind and Sam realized that merely thinking about Lena rejecting her is very painful already. Sam released another sighed and allowed the tears to fall as she looked at the clouds in the sky as if asking the universe to stop the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! A couple or three chapters more and I can see the end of the tunnel for this story.


	4. Lena's Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is dealing with the new feeling of having a sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is for Chapter 4!

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and pulled her friend to lean on her. Lena was still crying when Sam disappeared. Kara continued to hold Lena until Lena stopped crying. Kara stood up, made her way to the kitchen and poured a glass of water. She made her way back to the living room and gave the glass of water to Lena. Lena accepted the glass with a small smile and wiped her tears.

Lena drank the water and looked at Kara. "Since when have you known that she was my sister?"

Kara shrugged and answered, "Just last night. She went to my apartment and we talked."

"I see." Lena said. Then sadly continued, "I honestly don't know what to feel right now. I can't shake off the fact that she was out there to kill me."

Kara took Lena's hands, squeezed it and said, "Lena, she didn't know you were her sister. I know you’ve only known her for a month, but within that time duration, she never did anything or showed any sign of killing you right? And even though she did have opportunities to kill you, she didn't. She is as confused as you. She gave me one of her protection bead, you know."

Lena looked at Kara with wide eyes and asked, "She did? Did you ask her why?"

Kara took a deep breath before answering, "She knows that our friendship is special to you. And as your older sister, she wants to protect me, someone who you treasure. And I'm pretty sure that she will give the second protection bead to you."

Lena became quite for a while then spoke softly, "I think this explains why I'm like drawn to her like a magnet. And why I feel safe when she's around."

Kara chuckled softly before responding, "You really are sisters. That's what Sam said too."

Lena smiled and then her eyes panicked, "Kara, my sister just revealed herself to me and I didn't say anything! I might have pushed her away Kara! What do I do?"

Kara smiled and said, "Calm down Lena. I'll call her."

And so Kara concentrated and screamed telepathically,  _“SAM WHERE ARE YOU? YOUR SISTER IS PANICKING RIGHT NOW BECAUSE SHE THINKS SHE DROVE YOU AWAY. JUST SO YOU KNOW A PANICKING LENA LUTHOR IS NOT A GOOD SIGHT TO BEHOLD! COME HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU BETTER COME BACK NOW SAM OR I WILL MELT YOUR FACE!”_

Sam was floating in the air above the mountaintop that she was staying last night. She tried to calm herself down when she heard Kara screamed at her telepathically. Sam lost her concentration on floating and so she fell down with a loud thud. Sam groaned in pain and she responded to Kara telepathically,

_“How's my sister? Is she okay now? Does she hate me?”_

_“She just needed time to process the revelation Sam. Come back here right now. She needs you.”_

Sam stood up with a smile and teleported back to Lena's penthouse. She came face to face with Lena when she appeared in Lena's living room. Lena's eyes widened when she saw Sam appeared in front of her. She took a step back and then Sam spoke up, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for lying to you about being your bodyguard."

Tears fell down from Lena's eyes again and she was about to say something but no words came out of her mouth. Sam stepped closer to Lena and this time Sam didn't hesitate to cup Lena's face with both of her hands and wipe away the tears. Kara was standing in the kitchen when Sam appeared in the living room. She saw everything that happened and so she gave Sam a little push telepathically, _"Hug her Sam! She needs a hug!”_

Sam heard Kara and so she slowly wrapped her arms around Lena's shoulders and pulled Lena into a tight embrace. Lena automatically encircled her arms around Sam's waist and buried her face on Sam's shoulder. The sisters stayed like that for a while before they heard Kara shout in delight and ran towards them screaming, "Group hug! Group hug!"

And then Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and Sam who are still in a tight embrace. Lena and Sam laughed and Kara joined in with the laughter and the three separated. And in a fashionable timing, Kara's stomach growled loudly. Both Lena and Sam looked at Kara and Kara covered her face in embarrassment.

"We should probably feed your best friend here before she eats both of us alive."

Kara gave Sam a playful glare and Lena laughed at the exchange of looks between her best friend and her sister. Sister. It sounded foreign to Lena but she felt warmth inside knowing that she has a sister. Someone she can call her family. The three decided to just stay in Lena's penthouse and just order some takeout. Kara went to the kitchen to put-in their orders while Sam and Lena sat on the couch. Sam looked at Lena and said, "There's something else that I need to show you. Telepathically, I mean."

Lena smiled and said, "Okay."

Lena offered her hands for Sam to take. Sam shook her head and said, "Not here. Your room should do."

Lena nodded and Sam spoke to Kara telepathically,  _“I need to show Lena something. Will you be okay here for a while? We'll just be in her room.”_

Kara looked at Sam with a wide smile and nodded. Lena led Sam to her room and once inside, the sisters squatted on Lena's bed facing each other. Sam smiled and said,

"Before I left my grandmother's cell, she showed me something telepathically. And I want to show it to you too. Because you deserve it Miss Luthor."

Lena chuckled and said, "Miss Luthor? Really Sam? Isn’t it weird that my sister calls me Miss Luthor?"

Sam chuckled, "What do you want me to call you then? Baby sis?"

Lena rolled her eyes, "Lena would be fine Sam. Just Lena."

Sam smiled wider, "Baby sis it is then!"

Lena was about to protest but Sam took both of her hands and ask her to keep quiet. Lena obliged and squeezed Sam's hands. Both girls closed their eyes as Sam started the telepathic activity. The memories consisted of Sam's grandmother looking at Lena's mother when she was still pregnant with Lena and while she was still taking care of baby Lena. Lena saw her mother caress her tummy when she felt the baby kicked. Lena saw her mother sang to the baby at night even though she was still in the womb. Lena saw her mother smiled with tears when she realized that the baby was about to get out. Lena saw her mother's tears of joy when the doctors brought the baby to her. Lena saw her mother kissed her baby self. Lena saw her mother wake up in the middle of the night when her mother heard her crying. Lena saw her mother feeding her with milk and making her laugh. Lena saw her mother's concerned face when she was making tantrums. Lena saw the happiness in her mother's face when her mother heard her say her first word. Lena saw her mother screamed with excitement when Lena made her first step. Lena saw her mother hugged her, sing to her at night and smiled at her. Lena saw her mother's face lit up every time Lena smiles. And Lena saw her mother whispered "I love you Lena" into her ears as she kissed her forehead good night.

Lena saw a lot of memories of her mother. Tears are flowing from Lena's eyes until Sam let go of her hands. Sam opened her eyes first and saw that her sister was crying. Sam stood on her knees and wrapped Lena in a tight hug and whispered, "It's okay baby sis. I'm here."

"Thank you for showing those memories to me Sam. I've always wanted to know how our mother was like. And those memories that you showed are more than enough for me to know that our mother loved me too," Lena whispered against Sam's neck.

"And now, you have me and Kara." Sam whispered lovingly.

Lena stayed in Sam's arms for a while and then she laughed. Sam leaned back and looked at her sister in confusion. Lena wiped her tears and Lena stopped laughing and said playfully , "I will never be able to change your mind about you calling me baby sis, huh?"

Sam chuckled and shook her head. "Never. Baby sis is too cute."

Then Sam reached out something from her forehead and a green glowing bead came out. Sam held it between her index and middle fingers and showed it to Lena with a smile. Lena looked at the glowing bead with fascination and awe.

Then Sam spoke, "Will you accept my bead of protection and allow your overprotective big sister to protect you as long as she lives?"

Lena nodded teary -eyed and Sam placed the glowing bead on Lena's forehead and then it disappeared inside Lena's skin. Lena threw herself to her sister's arms and hugged her tightly. The two got out of bed and started walking towards the door when Sam spoke telepathically, _"Do you think Kara's not yet dead because of hunger?”_

Lena looked up at her sister with wide eyes realizing what just happened and whispered, "Did you just..?"

Sam smiled widely and nodded, _“You try it”,_ Sam encouraged.

Lena smiled widely and tried communicating telepathically,

_“I'm pretty sure she's still alive. But I'm not sure if there's still food left for us though.”_

Sam and Lena burst out laughing as they exited the bed room. They made their way to the kitchen and the two found Kara smiling from ear to ear looking at them.

"Food is ready! Let's eat our lunch!" Kara squealed with excitement.

The sisters looked at each other and smiled at Kara's enthusiasm. The three gathered at the dining table and started eating.

"Wow Kara, there's enough food for an army here!" Sam exclaimed.

Lena just laughed and said, "Leave her alone Sam. That's how much she can eat. And I don't know where she puts it all."

Kara smiled widely and she picked up two pot stickers and shoved it in her mouth. Sam looked at Kara with amusement and shook her head.

"So Sam, what are we gonna do about your dad? You do realize that you only have until the end of the day to complete your mission right?" Lena asked seriously.

Sam swallowed her food and was about to say something but Kara beat her to it, "I have contacted Supergirl! She said she'll help." Kara blurted out.

Sam smiled at Kara and looked at Lena, "Don't worry, my father still doesn't know that I know about you being my sister. But anytime soon, he will know that I've switched sides. So most probably, he'll target you with all he's got. I have to get you somewhere safe Baby love."

Lena choked on her food and said, "Baby love? Seriously?"

Sam smiled and face palmed, "Did you miss the fact that I said my father will come after you? All those dangers I've said and all you got was Baby love? Wow! Just wow!"

Kara chuckled and joined in the conversation, "Well, you know Lena, Sam here has a habit of actually calling people some names."

Sam glared at Kara and said telepathically, _“Oh just eat up you bottomless pit!”_

Kara glared at Sam and Sam smirked when she saw Kara's reaction.

Lena looked at Kara and said, "Oh really? So what silly names did she call you so far?"

 Kara rolled her eyes and said, "Hmm… Let's see, Cheerleader Blondie, Miss Hugger, Miss excited puppy, and most recently, bottomless pit!"

Lena laughed out loud at the names. Sam and Kara looked at Lena in amusement as Lena continued laughing and was having a hard time breathing.

"Kara I have to say, those names actually suit you!" Lena said and laughed again.

Kara's jaw dropped, "Y-you did not just say that! This is not happening! I thought we were best friends?" said Kara while putting her two hands on her chest, acting out a dramatic act of being in pain.

 Sam and Lena stared at Kara with amusement and the three burst out laughing.

After some moments of hysterical laughter, Lena finally manage to speak, "So what do you have in mind Sam?"

"You go somewhere safe. I think Supergirl works for an organization. She can take you there and you should stay there until it's safe for you. But..."

"But..?" Lena asked.

Kara butted in, "We know you. You're Lena, and you don't want to sit at the sides. You want to join the fight don't you?"

Sam smiled at Kara and looked at Lena. Lena smiled, "Aww you both know me pretty well."

"Alright then! The Moon Festival of my kind will take place tomorrow. The festival will last for three days. For the next three days, we should be preparing for the battle." Sam explained.

"Wait, wait. Are you really sure that your father will actually be idle within the festival days?" Lena asked.

Sam smiled and answered, "Yes baby bug. My father is a very religious person. Ironic isn't it?"

Kara smiled at Lena's new nickname while Lena rolled her eyes. "So, what do we do about your mission for today?" Kara asked.

"I have to stay out of the radar for the rest of the day. Kara, you have to keep Lena safe for the day. I can't be with you two. My father's men will hunt me tonight if I don't complete my mission."

"Where will you go?" Lena asked, voice full of concern.

Sam smiled lovingly at her little sister and answered, "My grandmother has a hideout in the outskirts of National City. I should be safe there."

"Sam let me go with you please." Lena pleaded, "Please Sam. You have to let me go with you."

Sam looked at Lena's teary-eyes and she couldn't dare say no to her little sister. And so she agreed. Sam looked at Kara and said telepathically,

_“Kara, I will tell you the location of the hideout. Can you check the perimeter of the area every now and then?”_

_“You can count on me.”_  Kara answered.

A few moments later, Kara bade goodbye to the sisters and flew straight to the DEO.

The two sisters sat on the living room enjoying the silence. Sam has a lot of questions in mind, but she couldn’t bring herself to ask them. Lena on the other hand, is still trying to ride out the feeling of having a sister. Lena wants to get to know about her sister so she spoke up, “Sam, how was it growing up with your father? Did you go to college?”

Sam chuckled, “Is this an interview?”

Lena raised her eyebrow, “Aren’t you gonna tell your little sister about your childhood?” Lena asked teasingly.

Sam laughed this time and answered, “My father is like the leader of a royal family of my kind. I was his right hand. I’ve always obeyed what my father asked me to do. He was the one who trained me to be a good bodyguard. We were very close during my toddler days. When I turned nine, things changed. My father become angry, indifferent and aloof. I don’t know what caused it. The next thing I knew was that he started training me. I enjoyed our training times because it’s the only times that I get to spend time with him.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” said Lena, “Growing up, I also adored Lex. I was seven when the Luthors adopted me. It was only lately that I learned that I really am a Luthor by blood. When Lex showed his true colors, I was really crushed and devastated. I did my best to bring him back to the light, but he just lost his way towards the darkness. Since then, I made sure that I will live my life as a force for good. But there was a time that the dark path was so comforting. I’m just grateful that I have Kara in my life.”

“I’m happy that you have Kara, Lena. She’s a great friend. When I saw you and Kara hugging, I was really confused, because I’ve never hugged someone before except my father and grandmother. I thought hugging was only for family by blood. So when I saw you two, I felt weird, but I also noticed that I want to experience what it feels like to be hugged by a friend.” said Sam, “how about you? What is it like growing up with the Luthors? And also, how does it feel like being the CEO?”

Lena smiled, “Well, you are free to hug me anytime.” Then Lena continued, “And growing up with the Luthors is not really extraordinary. I’ve been sent to boarding school, so it was all just study and study. And being a CEO is a different thing as well. I feel power when I’m in my office, but when I’m with Kara, I’m just really me. I’m thankful that I have someone in my life that I can be me when I’m with them. And now, I have another one who I can share who I am with.”

Sam smiled, “I’m honored to be your sister.”

Lena laughed out loud and said, “You are so dramatic Sam!”

Sam raised her eyebrow, “What? Why are you laughing? It’s true. I’m really honored to have you as my sister.”

“Whatever you say, oh Captain.” Lena retorted teasingly.

Sam laughed and Lena joined in with the laughter. The sisters spent the whole afternoon talking and getting to know about each other. As night time was nearing,

Lena and Sam packed for their trip in Lena's room when suddenly Sam heard a rattled noise in her head. Sam covered her ears with her hands and screamed in pain!

"Sam?! What's happening?" Lena asked worriedly.

Sam fell to the floor covering her ears and still screaming in pain!

"Sam! Answer me please!" Lena begged, close to tears.

"Uggh! The noise! Make it stop!"

Lena looked at her sister in confusion. "Sam I don't hear any noise!"

Then the rattled noise that only Sam can hear grew louder and Sam screamed louder in pain. Lena bent her knees and stayed beside Sam as she looked at her sister helplessly.

"Sam, tell me what to do please!" Lena screamed.

Then the rattled noises suddenly stopped and Sam heard a low voice with a growl,  _"My darling daughter. Remember, you have until tonight to complete your mission. Deliver the Luthor girl's body before midnight and you shall get your reward. Failing to do so will mean death for you."_

Then Sam stopped screaming and was breathing heavily. She looked at Lena and closed her eyes. Lena helped her stand up and led her to sit on the bed while she sat beside Sam. "Okay, what just happened? Are you okay now? What was that? Which part still hurts?" Lena asked worriedly.

Sam smiled and answered, "Hey, hey, baby angel, I'm fine now. It was my father's frequency. Only our kind were allowed to hear it. But in my case, the message was directed to me. He reminded me about my mission for tonight and said that I am to deliver your dead body before midnight or else I will die."

"Why do you say it like it's nothing? Or like it's normal?" Lena asked, annoyed at the neutral tone that her sister is using.

Sam cupped Lena's face with her hands and looked at her eye-to-eye, "Lena, we'll make it through, Okay? I have you now, and Kara. Both of you give me strength. And this relationship that we have, it's definitely worth fighting for; something that my father never have."

"I'm scared Sam. I just had you in my life. I can't lose my sister." Lena said, now crying.

"You won't. Now, why don't we continue packing so we can be on our way?"

Lena nodded and the two continued to pack for the trip. While they were packing, Sam felt something weird. She stopped packing and communicated with Kara telepathically,

_“Kara, listen, I feel like something's heading towards Lena's penthouse. Will you please come here now? I have a bad feeling about this.”_

Lena saw Sam froze and she raised her eyebrow. Sam looked at Lena and waved her off. Sam continued packing when she heard Kara,  _“Be there in a sec.”_

A few seconds later, Supergirl tapped on Lena's glass window and Sam opened it. Supergirl stepped in the room and smiled at Lena. Lena was about to say something when suddenly a black shadow appeared on the wall. Sam ran towards Lena and covered her with her body. The shadow got out of the wall and then formed into a shape of a person.

 _ _“Get behind me.”__  Sam told Lena telepathically. The person was completely formed and Sam's eyes widened when she saw her father.

_“Supergirl, get Lena out of here now.”_

Without getting a reply, Supergirl got a thick coat, carried Lena and flew out the window. Sam's father watched angrily as Supergirl flew away with Lena. Sam's father looked at her with so much anger now and spoke with a low growl in his voice, "How dare you go behind my back! Are you gonna betray me now? You're betraying your own family?!"

Sam's immediate reaction before was always to keep quiet and cower in fear. But Sam remembering Lena's smile and Kara's flustered face gave her incredible strength that she couldn't quite explain. Maybe this is the power of having a real family. And so without fear, Sam answered,

"Family?" Sam scoffed.

And with firmness in her voice, “No! How dare you question me about family! Are you really gonna use that cliché word on me? Oh please, we both know that I was nothing but a convenience to you. And now that you can't control me, you suddenly attack me on the issue of family. Well, I've learned a lot now father. And you! You are no family to me!"

Supergirl flew out of Lena's house at a very fast speed. Kara was still flying very fast when she heard Lena screamed, "Supergirl! Stop! We have to go back! We have to help Sam!"

"Don't worry Miss Luthor, Miss Redfield can take care of herself. For now I have to keep you away from your penthouse as far as possible." Supergirl shouted back.

Supergirl continued flying until she landed on the fortress of solitude. Supergirl put Lena down gently and gave her the thick coat.

"No one will be able to harm you here. Stay here while I go help Miss Redfield."

And without waiting for a response, Supergirl flew back to Lena's penthouse.

Back at Lena's penthouse, Sam's father was shocked at how his daughter was able to stand up against him without her voice wavering. Out of anger, his eyes glowed and the coffee table in the left corner of Lena's bedroom floated in the air and was making its way towards Sam at an incredible speed. Sam's eyes glowed and she raised her left hand to stop the moving table and gestured for it to change direction towards her father. Sam's father teleported to the other side of the room and so the coffee table crashed to the wall. Before Sam could make a move, a flower vase, Lena's study table, and a furniture made of glass were already floating and was about to attack Sam. Sam was able to stop the flower vase and the study table and threw them to the wall. But Sam got hit by the furniture on her left temple and she was thrown to the floor a little bit unconscious. Sam's father was about to take her away when suddenly Supergirl flew in and sent Sam's father crashing to the wall. Sam's father was taken by surprise and so Supergirl took advantage and solar flared at Sam's father while floating.

However, his eyes glowed brighter and he was able to stop Supergirl's solar flare. So Supergirl stopped her solar flare then Sam's father made a gesture of pushing Supergirl. Supergirl was thrown backwards, but was stopped when Sam stood up eyes glowing as she countered her father's push. While Sam's father was distracted countering Sam's push on Supergirl, Supergirl solar flared again and this time Sam's father got hit on his chess. He screamed in pain and changed back into a shadow again.

Before leaving he threatened, "You will regret this my daughter. You will regret for making your own family your enemy."

Supergirl answered on behalf of Sam, "Oh no. You are the one who's gonna regret for making my family your enemy!"

Then the shadow made a hissing sound and then disappeared. Sam looked at Supergirl with a smile and said, "Wow Kara! That was really an awesome punch line!"

And with a Kara-like voice Sam repeated Kara's line, "'Oh no. You are the one who's gonna regret for making my family your enemy!' I mean that was really awesome and cool Kara!" Sam exclaimed excitedly. Kara rolled her eyes and smiled at Sam's mockery.

"Thank you by the way, for getting Lena out of here. And speaking of Lena, where did you bring my little sister?" Sam asked worriedly.

Kara smiled and without saying anything, flew back to the fortress of solitude and picked Lena up to return to the penthouse. A few minutes later, Supergirl landed in Lena's bedroom with Lena. As soon as Lena's feet touched the ground she ran towards Sam and gave her a smack on her upper right arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sam asked.

"That! Was for making me worried to death." Lena answered angrily. And with a soft eyes and voice, "Are you okay?"

Sam nodded and Lena suddenly pulled her sister into a very tight hug. Sam did not expect the abrupt hug, but she instantly relaxed and said softy, "I'm fine. Supergirl got here on time."

Sam smiled at Supergirl and Supergirl flew out the window. Lena released Sam. Then Sam let out a heavy sigh and said, "Oh boy, this room is a mess. Uggh! I hate cleaning!"

Lena chuckled, "Don't worry lazy pants, I'll have people clean this for us so you don't have to clean."

Sam's face lit-up up and said playfully, "Hmm, having a CEO sister is beneficial after all!"

The two were laughing when Kara Danvers entered the room. Kara ran towards Lena and enveloped her best friend into a tight hug. Lena returned the hug and smiled. Sam looked at the two hugging and smiled at the sight. Yep, this is really what family feels like, Sam thought. And she loves the feeling already.

"So, Umm guys? Dinner?" Kara said smiling.

Both Sam and Lena rolled their eyes at Kara and Sam said telepathically,  _ _Really Kara? You're thinking about food right now?”__

Kara glared at Sam and said loudly, "Hey! Food is life! Now we have to go get some dinner now, you guys! Come on!"

Sam and Lena groaned playfully, but then agreed and the three went out of the penthouse for dinner. While walking towards the restaurant, Lena asked, "Is it safe for us to be walking outside now, knowing that your father is still out there?"

Sam squeezed Lena's right hand and said, "Don't worry baby dear, Supergirl might have scared him a little bit. So he won't be making his move now, not until the festival is over."

Lena smiled and Sam winked at Kara, who in turned smiled back.

"For now, we have the night to enjoy before we plan for the big battle." Sam declared calmly.

"And tomorrow, I will start working in my lab for weapons to be used against the shadow. Sounds like fun!" Lena said excitedly.

"That's my sister everybody!" Sam shouted playfully.

"That's my best friend everybody!" Kara joined in.

Lena rolled her eyes, "Oh will you two stop! Gosh! I can't babysit two children at the same time!"

And the laughter of the three echoed through the night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters will be dedicated to preparing for the final battle, but at the same time adventure times for the characters. ;)


	5. It's an Adventure!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Lena, Kara and Alex are meeting for the initial preparations for the final battle while taking care of other minor things at L-Corp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo here's Chapter 5! Woooo! It took me way, way longer than expected! This is a really long chapter guys! And it's funny. I mean, I was laughing while writing this Chapter, so I hope it will make you laugh too! :) 
> 
> Cheers! :)

Lena and Sam were sitting on the living room couch after dinner. Kara has gone home after dinner. Both women were exhausted from all the things that happened during the day. Sam stood up a few minutes later to get a glass of water in the kitchen.

“Would you like some water, Lena?” Sam called out from the kitchen.

“Yes please.” Lena answered.

Sam came back to the living room and handed Lena her glass of water. Lena took it with a smile and gestured for Sam to sit near her. Lena downed her glass of water and placed the glass on the table. She turned towards Sam and spoke, “I need to ask you something.”

Sam raised her eyebrow and encouraged Lena to continue. Lena took a deep breath and continued, “I know that you’ve only revealed yourself to me today. And we lost a lot of sisters’ time. But I’m thinking that maybe… You know, umm…”

Lena fidgeted with her fingers and closed her eyes and opened them again, “Maybe you would like to live with me here in my penthouse? I mean, if you want to. I don’t want to force you or pressure you just because I’m your sister. And I would totally understand if you don’t want to live with me; that’s okay with me too. And nothing will change if you say no. And also, don’t worry about saying no because I will understand, as long as you’re safe, that’s fine with me. We can still get to know each other even if…”

“Yes.” Sam interjected before Lena could ramble any further.

“Yes?” Lena asked, surprise lacing her voice.

Sam chuckled and said, “And I thought that only Kara rambles. It turned out that the great Lena Luthor rambles too.”

Lena smiled and leaned forward to kiss Sam’s forehead and whispered, “You may be older than me, but I still see you as younger. I’m still older by age.”

Sam laughed, “Whatever.”

Sam stood up and Lena looked at her with confusion.

“I’ll be back.” Sam said and disappeared. A few minutes later, Sam appeared back in the living room with two suitcases. She disappeared again and came back with some personal stuff. Then disappeared again with some things for her new bed room. After teleporting back and forth, the transfer of things is finally done.

“So, which one’s my room?” Sam asked excitedly, “Can I have the one facing the mountains?”

Lena smiled widely and nodded, “Whichever you want.”

Sam squealed in delight and teleported to and fro from the living room to her room and arranged her things in superhuman speed. Lena grinned widely and shook her head, amused at her sister’s enthusiasm. Not long after, Sam emerged from her room and stood in the doorway grinning widely. Lena smiled back and stood up. She walk towards Sam’s room eager to see how Sam arranged her room.

“Not bad. Very well arranged.” Lena commented as she stepped into Sam’s room.

“Well, like sister, like sister?” Sam said jokingly.

Lena laughed and nodded, “Yes, like sister like sister,” then she drew nearer to Sam, “We should get some rest. Good night Sam.”

Sam nodded and smiled, “Good night Lena.”

 

* * *

 

Lena opened her eyes to the sight of rays of sunshine slipping through the glass windows. She squinted because of the sudden bright light and covered her eyes with her hand. Lena slowly adjusted her eyes to the light and yawned. She looked at the time and saw that it was still six in the morning. She sat up on her bed and tried fixing her messy hair. She cleared her mind and tried to recall the events that happened in the past days. It's funny how her life has drastically changed when Sam came into her life.

Sam. Lena smiled at the thought of her sister. Sam may look younger than her but she definitely talks like a grown woman, despite of course of her banter with Kara. Lena's smile grew wider remembering their constant banter. In spite of that, Lena felt like they’re both equals. Sam never acted condescending towards Lena. Lena felt happy knowing that the two most important people in her life right now are getting along just fine. Well of course, Kara will always get along with anyone except with Snapper. Lena was about to get out of bed when she heard loud banging sounds from her kitchen. Lena got out of bed hastily and sprinted towards the kitchen. When she got out of the room, she was greeted with an incredibly funny sight. Pancake mix is all over the place and mixing bowls are scattered on the kitchen floor and counter. She ran back to the room and got her phone from the night stand and ran back to the kitchen. She took out her phone and took pictures of Sam's flustered face covered with pancake mix. Sam heard a series of clicks and she looked up to see Lena taking pictures of her while laughing loudly. Sam rolled her eyes as she saw Lena walking towards her.

“Are you okay?” Lena asked laughingly, “What happened here anyway? Why is my kitchen all messed up?”

“I forgot that I need to get something from the basement.” Sam said laughingly as she pretended to be going down a basement stairs and eventually was completely hidden behind the kitchen counter. Lena laughed more loudly at Sam’s attempt to hide her embarrassment. Then Sam stood up again, eyes lighting up.

“What are you thinking?” Lena asked curiously.

Sam only smirked and then she suddenly disappeared with a bag of pancake mix.

 

Supergirl was doing a quick round check-up in National City on a Sunday morning when she heard Lena's heartbeat sped up a little bit indicating that she has woken up. She smiled and flew towards Lena's penthouse. Supergirl floated outside the penthouse and she used her x-ray vision to look at Lena's living room and kitchen when she saw someone going about in the kitchen. She grinned at the sight that greeted her. In the kitchen, Sam was cooking some pancakes, but not the typical way of cooking. Mixing bowls are floating while the mixing ladles are moving on their own. Another mixing bowl floated from the kitchen counter and Sam opened a cabinet through her mind and out came a bag of pancake mix floating towards Sam's hand. Sam was smiling as she took the bag, opened it and let it float again towards the empty mixing bowl and the bag poured its contents itself. Sam was clearly enjoying what she's doing. Supergirl was enjoying herself as well when an idea came to her mind. She suddenly shouted telepathically,

_“SAM! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COOK! GOOD MORNING BY THE WAY!”_

Sam was incredibly startled and she lost all her concentration at the loudness of Supergirl's voice in her head. Everything that was floating moved in chaos before it all fell to the floor. Well, almost everything, except that the bag of pancake mix's contents fell on her head and now her face and entire body is covered with pancake mix. Supergirl was laughing hysterically at what happened and said,

“Whoops!” and then covered her mouth.

She was still laughing when suddenly Sam appeared in front of her, floating and holding a bag of pancake mix and with a smirk poured the remaining contents of the bag on Supergirl's head and then she was gone. Lena saw Sam reappeared in the kitchen laughing hysterically. Lena's jaw dropped and looked at Sam in confusion when Sam said,

“I just had my revenge. Anyway baby girl, I'm sorry I messed up your kitchen. So how about we just have breakfast at Noonan's and then you use your CEO charm to have people clean your kitchen?” And then she winked and smiled.

"Where have you been?” Lena asked, “And don't answer me with 'nowhere'”, Lena added before Sam could open her mouth.

“Nowhere.” Sam answered smirking.

Lena shrugged her head in annoyance and raised her eyebrow.

“Can we go have breakfast now? I was really trying to cook for my little sister, you know. And now everything's destroyed and everything's a mess.” Sam said gently.

Lena's eyes brightened and she chuckled, “You do realize that you're still covered with pancake mix right? You look like a mess!”

Sam's eyes widened because she completely forgot and looked down at her arms and body. Then an idea occurred to her. She made her way towards Lena looking steadily at Lena's eyes while smirking. Lena raised her eyebrow at Sam's action and then panic settled in her eyes when she realized what Sam is trying to do. She stepped back, raised her index finger at Sam and said, “Don't you dare Sam!”

But Sam teleported in front of her and then enveloped her in a messy hug. Lena yelped and struggled to get away from her sister. Sam was laughing loudly and communicated telepathically, _"Looking like a mess huh? Who looks like a mess now?”_

Lena laughed too and the sisters continued to struggle with each other until they were out of breaths.

It took a moment for Supergirl to recover what just happened and she found herself now covered with pancake mix. She was about to fly home but stayed a little while when she saw Sam and Lena laughing like kids and struggling with each other.

"Having pancake mix poured on me is worth it after all if I get to see a moment of happiness like this." Supergirl whispered to herself.

Supergirl grinned widely at the sight when she heard Sam communicate with her telepathically, _"Breakfast in an hour Kara. See you at Noonan's!”_

Supergirl answered telepathically, _“I'll be there.”_

And with that Supergirl flew to the direction of her apartment.

Sam and Lena were already sitting across each other and talking animatedly at a corner booth when Kara arrived. Kara approached the two with a smile and sat beside Lena and gave Lena a big hug.

“Alex is on her way.” Kara said.

Sam nodded and then she smiled looking at Lena.

“Alex, as in your sister?” Lena asked.

Kara nodded with a smile.

“She knows about Sam.”

Lena smiled and nodded.

A few moments later, Alex arrived and Kara motioned for her to sit beside Sam.

“You know, if I have a third protection bead, I would give it to you. It would be an honor to protect the person that Kara treasures so much.” Sam said smiling.

Alex smiled widely at Sam and she sat down. They ordered their food and the four women talked about the situation at hand over breakfast.

"Okay, you guys have to know that our kind is weak against mercury. I don't know why but it weakens our system. But a mere exposure is not enough though. However, if mercury enters our body systems, it will disrupt our powers, weakens our bodies and if it spreads fast enough, it will actually kill my kind." Sam explained.

"Is that why you told me to expose the bomb that we recovered to mercury?" Alex asked Sam.

Sam looked at Alex and answered, "Yes. There is an invisible compartment in the bomb which is covered by an element that can only be found in our spaceship. However, that particular element is weak when exposed to mercury so it should melt. And that bomb was not complete yet. It was supposed to release a poison once the bomb explodes. But since mercury is present in the environment the poison released was still neutralized."

"So are you affected by mercury too?" Alex asked again.

Sam smiled, "No. That's why I was my father's ultimate weapon. My alien and human DNA combined somehow created an anti-body to counter the effects of mercury in my system."

 _“My sister is so cool!”_  Lena said telepathically, which Sam heard and Sam replied smirking, _“Of course I am! You just noticed now?”_

Lena rolled her eyes at Sam and smiled. And then Sam spoke, "So mercury is in a liquid state in standard temperature and pressure. Well, I guess we can incorporate mercury fulminate to the bullets? It's a pretty good explosive and it's sensitive to friction, heat and shock."

Alex smiled at Sam and said, "Good thinking Sam. But I think there is some way we can modify the bullets."

Then Lena joined in, "Yes! We can make use of mercury's high rate of thermal expansion. If we can just find a way to have the mercury absorb added heat, it should be easier for the mercury to increase its volume and will easily spread throughout the enemy's body."

"We'll work on that in your lab baby love. I'm sure we can come up with something." Sam said smiling.

"Maybe we can make a bullet with liquid mercury as its core then enclose it with the explosive?" Kara spoke.

"That is a really nice idea Kara!" Lena exclaimed.

"Yeah. Good thinking Kara. We can work on that." Sam agreed.

"That was brilliant Kara." Alex echoed.

Kara smiled widely at everyone and said, "Glad I could help."

The rest of the talk went smoothly. The group agreed that Alex and Winn will design the bullets while Lena and Sam will find the right combination between the liquid mercury and the mercury fulminate. It was already lunch time when the group finished talking and so they decided to eat lunch together at a nearby restaurant near Noonan's. After eating their lunch, Lena and Sam headed to L-Corp lab to start working on the right combination of the elements while Kara flew Alex to the DEO. After arriving at the DEO Alex went to see Winn then the two immediately went to Alex's laboratory and started designing the bullet all afternoon while Kara wrote her article, about the bombing at L-Corp last Thursday morning, which is due for tomorrow.

It was already late afternoon when Sam and Lena decided to take a break from the lab. The two decided to go up to Lena's office which, according to Jess, was already fixed and cleaned-up. Sam was working on her programming project while Lena was relaxing on her office couch when she was alerted that she has an email from Jess.

Lena caught Sam's attention when Sam heard Lena gasped. Sam looked up and saw Lena's worried expression.

"Is everything okay Baby girl?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine. I was just shocked." Lena replied.

Sam nodded and continued working on the project. A few minutes later, a smiling Kara Danvers stepped into Lena's office and greeted the sisters. She gave Lena a hug before sitting beside her. Lena gave Kara a smile and said, "I need to talk to you."

"Okay, about what?" Kara asked.

Lena didn't answer right away and instead talked to Sam. "Sam? Will you buy dinner for the three of us please?"

Sam looked up at Lena and nodded. "Okay, what food would you like?" Sam asked.

"Italian would be fine. There's an Italian restaurant that I really like. Here's the address."

After finalizing their orders, Sam kissed Lena's head before heading out to buy dinner. When Sam was out of sight, Kara turned to Lena and asked,

"So, what's wrong? What is it that you want to talk to me about?"

Lena answered, "Jess sent me an email a while ago informing me that one of our agents was able to gather information that a gang might target one of the Children's party for the cancer institute that L-Corp is hosting tomorrow night. I need two look-outs for the party but they have to be unnoticeable because the gang might notice that I have an idea on what they're planning."

"What are they after?" Kara asked confusion laced in her voice.

Lena shrugged and said, "Another gang sent by Lex to ruin my reputation."

"So what do you have in mind?" Kara asked.

"I was planning on asking my sister to be one of the look-outs." Lena answered.

"So, what's the problem? I'm sure Sam will readily agree."

"That's the thing. I know she will agree but she has to disguise herself as a mascot. And I'm not sure if Sam will agree to that part." Lena said with frustration in her voice.

Kara laughed loudly and said, "Oh Lena, have you ever heard about the Little Sister Power Pout?"

"Little Sister power what?" Lena asked, eyebrow raised.

"You pout Lena! Use your pout when you ask Sam to be the look-Out mascot." Kara said laughingly.

"Kara a Luthor doesn't pout, at least that's what Lilian always told me."

"Lena, to Sam you are her sister, her baby sister. And a baby sister always pouts. And the baby sister's pout is the number one weakness of big sisters!" Kara exclaimed.

“Kara, I don’t really think that I’m a baby sister here. I’m still older than Sam Kara.”

“Yes, but, she’s also older than you. And Sam definitely thinks that you are the baby sister. Come on! You gotta take advantage of that! And besides, it’s gonna be fun! I’m sure you can easily convince Sam.” Kara said excitedly.

"You really think so?" Lena whispered.

Kara nodded smiling widely.

"Okay, I'll try." Lena agreed.

"As for the other mascot, I'll take care of that. I'll ask Alex." Kara said excitedly.

Lena laughed at Kara's excitement and said, "Thanks Kara! You're the best!"

Moments later, Sam arrived with their food. The three ate in silence and after eating they cleaned up the mess and settled down. Sam once again was working on her computer and Kara gave Lena the look that now's the time to tell Sam. Lena took a deep breath and made her way to Sam's table. Sam looked up from her laptop when she noticed Lena standing in front of her.

"Lena? Is everything okay? Is something bothering you baby girl?"

"Umm, L-Corp is hosting a Children's party tomorrow night and one of our agents said that a gang might target this party so I need two people as look outs for the party." Lena answered.

"Okay, and you want me to be one of the look-outs?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"Sure! I would be happy to Baby bug. What's the problem?" Sam asked when she saw Lena's worried face.

Lena answered, "You see, the thing is… The thing is, you need to disguise yourself as a mascot. A bunny mascot to be exact."

Sam's eyes widened and she stood up and exclaimed, "What?"

She walked past Lena and turned around to face Lena again, "No! No! To the power of no! I am not wearing a fluffy costume!"

And then Lena did the FACE and said "Please..."

Lena was looking at Sam with puppy eyes and was pouting so hard. Sam couldn't quiet pinpoint why the look Lena is giving her is affecting her so much. Maybe Lena has superpowers? And what is that look anyway? Is that a thing for humans? Sam thought to herself. And without thinking, Sam raised her hands in defeat and said,

"Alright! Alright! I'll do it! I'll be your look-out mascot. Just. Please. Stop whatever you're doing with that face of yours! Geez!"

Lena clapped her hands and gave her sister a big hug.

 _“It's called the Little Sister Power Pout Sam! Get used to it! You'll be getting it more often!”_  Kara telepathically teased.

Sam rolled her eyes at Kara as she hugged her sister back.

"I have to go. Alex and I are planning to have a few drinks at a bar across L-Corp, tonight. You're welcome to join us." Kara said.

Sam looked at Lena, “Baby girl? Are you up for drinks tonight?”

Lena smiled, “Yeah, I’m up for it. Besides, I’m excited how my sister is like when drunk.”

“Ha-ha. Very funny. You forgot that I’m a half-breed. Human alcohol doesn’t really work on me.” Sam retorted, she looked at Kara and said, "We'll see you at the bar Kara."

Kara gave a final smile and left Lena's office.

 

* * *

 

Sam and Lena entered the bar and searched for Kara and Alex. Sam found them at a booth at an isolated part of the bar. Sam and Lena walked towards them and the four women settled down. Alex and Kara are sitting next to each other and Sam sat across Alex while Lena sat across Kara. Lena and Kara volunteered to get more drinks and they went to the bar counter.

"So I'm guessing you are the second look-out mascot?" Sam asked Alex with a smile.

Alex smiled and shrugged, "You got me."

Sam's smile widened and raised her glass, "Here's to us, big sisters! With crappy little sisters, who, with one single pout can send us to eternal doom."

Alex laughed at Sam's toast and clinked her glass with Sam. "Cheers!" Alex said playfully.

"So how's it going with the right combination of mercury and mercury fulmin--"

"Sssshhhh…" Sam didn't let Alex finish her sentence, "Alex I know you've work with Winn the whole afternoon on designing the bullet. Let's not talk about anything about the preparation for now. Let's relax. You know what this young generation used to say? YOLO?"

Alex laughed, "Look who's talking! Young generation Sam? Really? Do you realize that you're the youngest among the four of us? And don't say age is just a number Sam."

Sam laughingly replied, "You're right, age is not a number. It's a word Alex! A word!"

Alex rolled her eyes, "So, can you show me something how your telekinesis works?"

Sam smiled and looked around. She found Kara and Lena walking back towards them and Sam gestured for Alex to look at them. Alex looked at the two approaching people and then she saw that the contents on Kara's drink floated out of the glass and slowly making the shape of a heart. Alex looked at Sam smiling and she saw Sam's eyes glowing like kryptonite. And Alex looked back at Kara's drink only to find that the contents are back inside the glass.

"Pretty cool." Alex exclaimed smiling.

Lena and Kara sat at their respective chairs and they talked about each other's lives over drinks. Lena went back to the bar to get some water when a guy approached Lena and flirted. Lena was clearly annoyed at the guy's flirting. Sam saw the guy approaching Lena and exclaimed annoyingly, "Who's that guy talking to my sister?!"

Sam stood up from her chair when she saw the guy grabbed Lena's left wrist. She walked her way towards Lena and then she spoke to the guy, "Hold it right there young man. Get your filthy hand off my boss."

Without releasing Lena the guy just smirked and said mockingly, "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do if I don't?"

Kara saw the whole thing and communicated with Sam telepathically,  _“I could punch that guy and send him to space you know. But your sister doesn't know that I'm Supergirl, so I can't. Sorry. Give that guy a punch for me, will you?”_

 _“I got this Kara.”_ Sam replied telepathically.

"Don't test me." Sam answered the guy fiercely.

And all of a sudden, without saying a word, Lena punched the guy's nose with her right hand resulting to the guy releasing her left wrist. And then Lena walked back to their table without saying a word. Sam's jaw dropped and she managed to close it immediately. The guy obviously haven't recovered from Lena's punch when suddenly Sam pushed the guy against the counter and whispered icily in the guy's ear,

"Don't take this personally. I'm just doing this for a friend."

Then Sam punched him lightly on the stomach and the guy cried in pain then Sam looked at Kara and winked. Kara smiled victoriously in return. And then Sam went back to their table. As she neared their table, Lena looked up and smiled goofily at Sam indicating that she's really drunk. And then Lena spoke up slurring her words a little bit,

"My second hero." And then she giggled loudly.

“Second hero? Who was the first?” Sam asked laughingly.

Lena looked at Kara and pouted her lips looking at her then giggled, “Kara’s my first hero. She was the first person who made me believe that I am good and that I can make a difference.”

Sam smiled and sat down, “I’m proud of you Lena.”

“Of course you are. I just punched a guy for you.” Said Lena still giggling.

Kara giggled with her and joined in, "That punching you did there Lena was awesome!"

Lena's eyes widened and realized what she just did. Lena's mouth formed an O and then she covered it with one hand and said, "Oh my gosh! Did I just punch a guy? I just punch a guy!" And then she giggled loudly. Sam raised her eyebrow at her sister's drunkenness and sat back down on her chair. Alex was also enjoying seeing Lena drunk. Lena was about to drink again when Sam took the drink from her hand and said, "Okay. Okay. That's enough. We need to get you home now Baby girl."

Lena snorted at Sam and then her face turned into a CEO-like expression, she cupped Sam's face with both of her hands, brought her face close to Sam's and said in a slurring manner, "You, are really awesome! And, and, awesome… Wait, I already said awesome."

Lena paused still holding Sam's face and then continued, "Have you met Sam, my sister? Because she is the best sister I’ve ever had!" Then Lena let go of Sam's face.

Alex laughed out loud at what Lena did. Sam just smiled and said, "Lena, Sam is your only sister."

Lena's CEO-like face broke into a grin and she giggled "I know."

Lena put her index finger in front of Sam's lips and said, "Ssshhh... Don't tell her."

Kara laughed loudly and said, "She's completely busted."

"How does she do that? Being drunk, saying funny things slurringly in a CEO-like facial expression?" Alex asked laughingly.

Lena looked at Alex and answered, "I heard ya. That's coz I'm a CEO Agent Danvers. I'm a Luthor."

"Let's get you home, okay?" Sam said. Sam looked at Kara and Alex, "Are you guys gonna be okay on your own? I'll take Lena home."

Kara and Alex nodded.

"Thanks for tonight." Sam said.

And with that Sam disappeared with Lena and teleported to Lena's penthouse. Sam led Lena to sit on the couch when they teleported back to Lena's living room. Lena wobbled a little bit then sat down on the couch. Sam went to the kitchen and poured a glass of water. By the time Sam went back to Lena, Lena was already asleep on the couch snoring softly. Sam smiled at the sight of her little sister. She picked Lena up bridal style and carried Lena to her room. Sam settled Lena on the bed when Lena spoke softly, "Thanks Sam."

Sam smiled and kissed Lena's forehead. "Good night Lena." Sam whispered before closing the door to Lena's room.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Sam saw Lena sitting on the living room couch with a faraway look in her eyes. Sam walked closer to her and sat beside her. Lena turned her head slightly to look at Sam and smiled.

Sam smiled in return and said, "It's too early for you to be waking up, don't you think? Are you feeling okay? You were really busted last night."

"I'm fine. Just thinking about why Lex keeps on wanting to ruin my reputation." Lena answered sadly.

"Lena, a person who doesn't understand the depth of your pain will never understand the height of your victory. He will never understand why you do what you're doing because he doesn't understand your pain. And he will never stop. But it doesn't matter. Because we have something that he doesn't have."

"And what is that?" Lena asked.

"Love Lena. It's love." Sam answered softly, “Before I met you, I thought I’ve understood love completely. I thought that as long as I obey what my father says without question, it is love. But I realized that love is a choice. It doesn’t rely on feelings, or reasons. Because if a person will base love on feelings and reasons, the next thing that person will know is that love is already gone along with the feelings and reasons. I thought that since I don’t feel good towards my father, I thought that I don’t love him anymore. But I realized that in spite of what he did to me, I know that I still have the power to choose to love him, but it doesn’t mean that I’ll condone what he did. It’s the same with you. I know that you don’t have positive feelings towards your brother, but you still chose to love him, didn’t you?”

“Yeah. I love Lex, in spite of what he did to me. And I know that I will always choose to love him in spite of everything. It’s just that, he doesn’t like how I show my love for him.” Lena answered sadly.

“I understand what you mean. Sometimes, we just have to be strong for them, even though they don’t understand why we do what we do. Hopefully, at the end of the day, things will be made right. But don’t stress yourself too much on that, okay?”

Lena smiled and nodded and said, "Sam? Can you show it to me again?"

"Show you what?" Sam asked, confused.

"Our mother's memories. I wanna see it again." Lena answered.

Sam took Lena's hands into hers and smiled softly, "Of course Baby sis."

And so, Sam showed Lena the memories again. After the telepathic activity, Lena smiled and blurted out, "I want to meet your grandmother. I want to thank her for these precious memories."

Sam's eyes widened and said, "You can't. She's in the spaceship prison. And once inside the prison I can't use my teleportation or my telekinetic power. The only power that can be used inside the prison is memory transfer."

"Then we'll break your grandmother out of prison then!" Lena exclaimed.

Sam was surprised at Lena's idea.

"What? Where did all this come from Lena? Do you realize how dangerous that is?"

"I know, I know. But I really wanna meet her Sam. Please." And then Lena POUTED.

Sam covered her face with her hands and said, "No. No. No. Don't you dare use your little sister power pout on me Lena."

Lena laughed and held Sam's hands and took them away from her face so Sam can look at her. "Please Sam. Let's ask for Supergirl's help." And then she pouted again with matching puppy eyes.

And finally Sam sighed in defeat and nodded. "Yes!" Lena shouted and gave her sister a big hug.

Sam returned the hug and said teasingly, "My bodyguard training didn't exactly cover how to say no to a pouting sister."

Lena chuckled and hugged her sister tighter before releasing her. Lena stood up and padded her way towards the kitchen.

"I'll make breakfast! You are banned from my kitchen for today." Lena shouted teasingly. Sam just rolled her eyes and smiled. Sam closed her eyes and communicated with Kara telepathically,

_“Kara? Are you awake? Come for breakfast at Lena's penthouse. Lena wants to break my grandmother out of prison.”_

Kara heard Sam and immediately replied, _“Whaaaat? How did she come up with that idea? And why did you say yes?”_

_“It's your fault! You're the one who taught her that little sister power pout and now I can't say no to her!”_

Kara laughed at Sam's frustration and replied, _“I'll be there in a few minutes.”_

_“Bring Alex with you.” Sam added._

_“Got it.”_

Sam made her way to the kitchen and said, "Baby love, please make more for two people? Alex and Kara are coming to plan with us for the rescue mission. Oh wait, make more for a hundred people. We don't want Kara in bad a mood because of lack of food."

Lena laughed and nodded.

 _“I'm just gonna take a shower.”_ Sam communicated telepathically as she went back to her room.

 _“Okay,”_  came Lena's reply.

Sam stepped out of her room holding a sketch pad. Kara and Alex were already in the kitchen with Lena. Lena looked up and said, "Whoa! Looking fresh sis!"

Sam rolled her eyes and sat down. "So Sam, how do we go about in this rescue mission?"

Sam placed the sketch pad on the table and sketched like a floor plan of the spaceship. "The prison is at the lower part of the ship. You have to know that once inside the prison cell, I don't have powers."

The group spent the rest of the breakfast time planning about the rescue mission. A few moments later, Kara and Alex bade goodbye. As soon as Kara and Alex were gone, Lena placed her hands on Sam's.

"Sam, what's wrong? You know you can talk to me right? We're family."

Sam nodded and squeezed Lena's hands, "I'm scared. I've always been scared of my father. I never dared to defy his orders not until you. I used to think that I don't have any weakness Lena. But now I do. I'm scared that in the process of all of this, I might lose you."

"You won't, okay? You don't have to face that fear alone. You have me, and Kara. And now you have Alex. And besides, I know deep down you want your grandmother out of that prison."

Sam smiled, "My little sister is amazing."

Lena smiled back, "Now! We gotta go. I need to work. And, you are still my bodyguard. So you better get your butt up and prepare for work." 

"Whoa… Bossy..." Sam teased.

The rest of the Monday morning was spent with Lena meeting investors and the board members. Sam on the other hand tried working in the lab. Every now and then Lena joins Sam in the lab if she has free time in between meetings and the two worked together smoothly. In the meantime at CatCo, Kara sent her final drafts of the two articles to Snapper about the L-Corp bombings. Kara gathered her things and headed out to L-Corp for lunch. She was about to buy food when she heard Sam talked to her telepathically,

_“Kara, get your butt here at L-Corp right now. I'm dying of hunger. And seeing all these food for an army is making me sick! You can come through the balcony, Lena's still in a meeting.”_

Kara laughed and replied, _“Be there in a sec!”_

And in second, Kara landed on Lena's office balcony.

 _“Show-off.”_  Sam teased.

Kara smiled as she entered Lena's office.

"How are you Kara?" Sam asked as the two settled down on the office couch.

"I'm doing fine. Snapper still gets to my nerves and he's still very mean!" Kara answered.

Sam raised her eyebrow and said, "That's not what I meant. Look, I didn't know that by giving my protection bead to you, I cannot only communicate with you telepathically, I can feel a little bit of your emotional pains. I mean, not really the whole thing, but a little bit. I know you're in pain. And I salute you for continuing to spread your light in spite of that pain."

Kara stared at Sam speechless. Then Kara shook her head and said softly, "It's not as painful as before. I'm going through it and I know I have the strength now to go through the pain and overcoming it slowly."

Sam moved closer to Kara and gave her a side hug. Lena stepped into her office and smiled at the sight that greeted her. Sam's arm is around Kara's shoulder. She made her way to the two and listened to the conversation.

"Kara, whatever it is, I know you have the strength to face it head-on. You have so much in you than you know."

"How do you do that? I mean, how come you understand deeply?" Kara asked.

"Because she understands the depth of your pain and therefore understands the height of your victory Kara." Lena said joining in the conversation.

Both Sam and Kara looked up and saw Lena smiling at them. The three smiled at each other and settled down to eat their lunch.

After eating, Sam spoke up, "I'm meeting Alex for the bullet designs at Noonan's. Kara, will you please stay with Lena while I'm gone?"

Kara smiled and nodded. When Sam left, Lena called Jess through the intercom for the afternoon schedule.

"You have a meeting at 3pm with the Executive Departmental Directors Miss Luthor. You have no schedule that needs immediate attention beforehand."

"Thank you Jess."

Lena smiled at Kara and sat down beside her on the couch. "You seem to have a deep talk with my sister Kara." Lena said.

"Yeah. She told me that not only she can communicate with me telepathically, she can also feel a part of my emotional pains because of the bead."

"Really? So that means whatever emotional pain I have, she can feel it too?" Lena asked.

Kara nodded. Lena smiled at the new revelation.

"Anyway Kara, thank you so much for being here for me. For us. I know things have gotten crazy these past few days. Thank you for sticking with us

Kara encircled her arms around Lena's waist and pulled her best friend towards her. Lena did the same around Kara's shoulders. 

"Always Lena. I will always be here no matter what." Kara said softly.

"You know what, I'm so happy that you and Sam have gotten along. I never thought that I will actually have a sister myself. Now I finally understand the way you look at Alex. I think I look at Sam now the way you look at Alex."

"I think Sam looks at you the same way. I think we're both lucky to have big sisters like them."

Lena nodded and held Kara closer. The two enjoyed the moments of silence.

Sam went out of the L-Corp building and hurried towards Noonan’s. She is excited to see the designs of the bullets that Alex and her partner came up with. Alex smiled as she saw Sam approached her. Sam smiled back and sat down across Alex. The two ordered some drinks and desserts and started going over the design of the bullets. Alex showed Sam a simulation through a tab on how the bullets will look like and how it will look like once it hits the aliens. Sam was so amazed at how the bullets were perfectly designed.

“Alex, this is amazing! So you’re saying that once these bullets hits my kind, it will immediately create heat and will increase in volume to hasten the spread of mercury in the body?” Sam asked excitedly.

Alex smiled, “Yes. And not only that, it will really paralyze their powers unless given the antidote.”

Sam looked at the screen of the tab in awe while smiling. “You are amazing Alex. Really amazing.”

“Thanks. Anyway, how’s it going with the sister bonding with Lena?” Alex asked, smiling widely.

“Honestly? I really don’t know what sisters are supposed to do? I mean, I’ve always been alone all my life, and now that Lena is here, I don’t know what to do. I mean, I love that she’s here and that I have a sister, it’s just that, I don’t know how it’s supposed to work.”

Alex chuckled, “I understand what you feel. When Kara first came to my life, I also don’t know what to feel. But somehow, Kara being the puppy that she is, she barricaded through my walls and stayed in my heart and won’t get out anymore. Take it slow. I mean, take time to know each other. And don’t worry, I know that you guys love each other, that’s the most important part.”

Sam smiled, “Thank you Alex. I actually ask Kara what you usually do to bond. She told me that you guys have movie nights and pizza nights? Do you think it will work with Lena? I mean, she’s the CEO and I’m not sure if she likes those stuff.”

“I think those stuff will work because you guys are bonding. That’s the most important thing. Just spend time with each other. Like talk, or just eat, or cook together.” Alex said.

Sam nodded, “Okay, we’ll do that. Have you guys argued?”

“A lot of times,” said Alex chuckling, “but arguments are healthy. They help in letting you guys know a lot about each other. It will help in letting you know your differences.”

“I don’t know if I want to argue with Lena. I mean, have you seen her? Hah! I think it’s scary to piss her off.” Sam said jokingly.

Alex chuckled, “I know what you mean. It’s not easy to be at the bad side when it comes to the Luthors. But you know, Kara has always been defending Lena that she is good and pure. So I’m pretty sure that if ever you guys will argue, you’ll be doing fine and make up.”

“Thanks,” Sam answered. “Kara told me that she likes plumerias. So I might as well get some before going back to her office.”

Alex nodded, “Okay. I know a shop that sells plumerias just near L-Corp. Shall we?”

Sam smiled, “Thank you very much Alex.”

The two women stood up and made their way towards the flower shop and after buying the flowers, they headed towards L-Corp.

Back in Lena’s office, Kara and Lena were still enjoying the quietness when Jess called through the intercom. "Miss Luthor, the delivery men for the mascot costumes that you ordered are here."

The two best friends separated and Lena went to her office desk to answer Jess, "Send them in Jess."

The door opened and two men carrying two tall boxes came in. "Please put the boxes in that corner of the office." Lena instructed the delivery men pointing at a corner in the office.

Lena signed the paperwork of the delivery and the two men exited her office. Kara squealed in excitement and urge Lena to open the boxes. Lena agreed excitedly and together, they opened it. The boxes were opened and the two squealed in excitement when the boxes revealed two, white, fluffy bunny mascot costumes.

"Oh! I'm excited to cover the Children's party tonight!" Kara exclaimed.

Lena raised her eyebrow at Kara and asked, "Snapper asked you to cover the story of the Children's party?"

Kara nodded smiling. "I think Snapper will assign me to anything about L-Corp."

Lena smiled and looked at the time. It was now ten minutes before her meeting. Lena decided to check on her sister telepathically,  _“Sam? How's it going with Alex?”_

 _“We're on our way up to your office,”_  came the reply.

A few minutes later, Alex and Sam stepped into Lena's office. Sam handed the vase of plumerias to Lena. Lena accepted the flowers with a wide smile and gave Sam a hug before putting the vase on the table.

“Kara told me that you like plumerias.” Sam explained shyly.

Lena chuckled and nodded, “Thank you Sam. I appreciate it.”

Kara felt warmth spread through her chest witnessing Sam and Lena’s exchange of words. She looked at Alex and smiled a knowing smile and Alex smiled back. And as everyone was able to settle down, Kara ran towards Sam and Alex and pulled them by the hand towards the boxes of the mascot costumes. Sam and Alex's eyes widened when they saw the costumes.

"There's no way I'm wearing that costume! Lena! That is a fat suit! If I wear that I will look like a fat bunny!" Sam exclaimed, voice filled with horror.

Lena snorted and said, "That's what it should make you look like Sam! And besides, I'm pretty sure you will look so cute in that costume! The children will love you!"

"Alex please say something!" Sam said, voice pleading.

Alex was about to open her mouth when Kara whined, "Aleeeeexxx! You promised!"

Then Kara pouted. Sam face palmed and whispered to herself, "Oh no. Alex's is comatose too! Gosh! I'd rather face my father right now."

A few minutes later, Lena was called in for her three o'clock meeting.

"Sam, Alex, try in your costume to make sure that it fits." Lena said with a chuckle before leaving her office.

Lena stepped out of her office while Kara went back to CatCo, leaving Sam and Alex behind. Sam still can't stomach the fact that she will be wearing this fat suit bunny costume with all the tail and the whiskers and the ears. Alex looked at Sam with a hint of smile on her face and said, "Things we do for our little sisters huh?"

Sam smiled in understanding and nodded. Then she shrugged her shoulders and gestured towards the costumes, "Then I guess we should fit it then, and make sure that we end up like cute fat bunnies and no one will find us adorable except our little sisters and those children."

Alex laughed loudly at Sam's fake enthusiasm and agreed. The two spent the time to fit the costume and tried walking and running while wearing it in order for them to be familiar on how to walk and run with the costumes on.

"Hey, since we're doomed with this costume anyway, how about we go with all the way to eternal doom? Let's take pictures of ourselves and send it to our little monkeys." Alex said animatedly.

Sam smiled and tried to think, "Hmmm... Okay. Let's tease them with our cuteness for now while they're both busy."

So the two took cute pictures of themselves in costumes and sent it to Lena and Kara with the caption of: A Tease.

Sam and Alex were giggling while looking at their pictures as they sent it to Kara and Lena.

Snapper was already getting into Kara's nerves because he made Kara revised her articles for a thousand times already. She clenched her fists to calm herself down when suddenly her phone made multiple sounds indicating that she received multiple messages. Kara furrowed her eyebrows wondering who it could be that's sending her multiple messages. Kara checked her phone and she almost fell out of her chair as she erupted in hysterical laughter at the pictures that Alex sent her.

Kara replied to Alex,

 **Kara Danvers:** that's not fair!

Kara texted Alex with consecutive messages on how unfair it is for them for teasing her with all those pictures. Alex just replied with a bunch of emojis that are sticking their tongues out.

 

Lena is incredibly bored and annoyed at what's currently happening in the meeting. She watched disgustedly at the bunch of old men directors who are arguing about how tos, when tos, what tos, and where tos. Lena was about to explode when she heard her phone vibrating endlessly indicating that she received multiple messages.

Glad for the distraction, she immediately checked her phone and without thinking, she laughed out loud at the pictures that she received from Sam. She laughed so loudly while swiping at the pictures that she didn't notice that all the departmental directors are looking at her with confused eyes. Lena suddenly noticed that the room became eerily quiet and she looked up only to be greeted with 15 pairs of eyes looking directly at her. She composed herself and put on her CEO face and said,

"So where were we? Please continue with the meeting."

And so the directors continued with their arguments and Lena rolled her eyes. She was thinking of a means to escape when an idea came to her. Lena closed her eyes to concentrate then shouted telepathically,

_“SAAAAM! PLEASE RESCUE ME HERE! THESE DIRECTORS ARE KILLING MEEEEE! TAKE ME OUT OF HERE!!”_

Alex and Sam were giggling at Kara's reaction to their pictures. "I bet Kara is pouting right now!" Alex said laughingly.

Sam laughed loudly with Alex when she heard Lena's telepathic voice. Without thinking, Sam disappeared from Lena's office and teleported to Lena's meeting room, leaving a shocked-faced Alex. Sam found herself in the meeting room standing all the way across from where Lena was sitting and everyone turned to look at her. Lena's jaw dropped when she saw Sam appeared in the room still in her bunny costume. Sam's eyes scanned the room, not minding the pairs of eyes that are looking at her. Then she caught sight of Lena and she immediately teleported beside Lena, touched her on the shoulder and disappeared with her. Everyone's jaw dropped when Lena disappeared with a bunny and someone shouted,

"Oh my God! Lena Luthor was kidnapped by an evil bunny!"

Sam and Lena reappeared in Lena's office and Alex's disoriented face greeted them. It took for a few seconds for Lena to register what happened. And when Lena saw Sam still in her costume, she laughed hysterically while Sam was looking at her with furrowed eyebrows, confusion obviously lacing her eyes. Lena was still laughing until her stomach hurt. It took a while for her to stop laughing and then she looked at Sam, laughter still lacing her voice,

"I'm sorry Sam. I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry."

"Okay. Explain yourself Lena Luthor." Sam said in a very serious tone.

"Oh. Oh. She called her by her complete name. She sounded like my mother right now. Sam is definitely scary right now. I'll have to remind myself not to piss this girl off." Alex whispered to herself.

Lena's face turned serious when she heard Sam's very serious tone and so she pulled Sam into a very tight hug. Lena buried her face at the crook of Sam's neck and whispered,

"I'm sorry Sam. I didn't mean to send you into a panic mode. I was just really bored looking at all those old men arguing about nonsense things. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

Sam released a deep sigh and pulled Lena closer through her waist. "Don't do that again. I've never been so scared in my entire life. I thought those men were really killing you and I wasn’t there to protect you."

Lena nodded against Sam's neck and murmured another apology. Sam released Lena and Lena looked at her sister with adoration and with a hint of laughter. "You have to go back to your meeting Lena." Sam suggested.

"But I don't wanna." Lena pouted.

Sam rolled her eyes and said, "Go before those men will conclude that you've been kidnapped by an evil bunny!"

Alex and Lena laughed at Sam's statement. And so, Lena went back to her meeting. Sam and Alex stayed at Lena's office and talk about anything under the sun while waiting for Lena and Kara for the Children's party.

* * *

 

Alex, Sam and Kara each got an earpiece so they can communicate with each other easily during the party. Kara scanned the perimeter of the area for the party before entering the venue as Kara Danvers. Seeing that the perimeter looks normal, Kara entered the venue. Upon entering, Kara saw that there is a huge rubber playing mat at the center of the venue where children are squatting and playing with different kinds of toys. A whole area of Lego toys is also found at the left corner of the venue. Children are running around in costumes of different characters. A pool of different color of plastic balls also sat at the right corner of the venue. Children's laughter can be heard in the air. Kara smiled at the sight in front of her. She lowered her eyeglasses and used her x-ray vision to scan the surroundings and noticed that nothing is peculiar.

Kara looked around and she bit her lower lip to stop herself from laughing when she saw Sam surrounded by children and trying to balance herself in the bunny costume. She took pictures and moved on. Kara caught sight of Alex blowing bubbles for the children surrounding her. Kara smiled widely and took pictures. A few minutes later, Lena entered the venue as a beautiful fairy. She is wearing a pink dress with flowers as designs that stopped just above her knee and wearing some glittery wings on her back. Lena saw Sam surrounded by children and took pictures of her sister. Sam saw Lena at the corner of her eyes and her eyes lit up. Sam flashed her little sister a huge smile as she made her way towards her.

"You look fantastic Baby Sis!" Sam exclaimed.

Lena smiled and she took a selfie with Sam. “You look fantastic as well Sis! I’m sure the children are loving you in that costume.” Lena teased.

Sam rolled her eyes and was about to say something but then she was suddenly surrounded by laughing children asking her to blow bubbles with them. Lena laughed at the sight and gestured for Sam to bond with the children as she took videos of Sam and Alex interacting with the children.  The party is still full of laughter and singing. It was during mid-party that Alex noticed something peculiar.

"Sam, three suspicious men just entered the venue. Two O'clock." Alex spoke in earpiece.

Sam looked at the direction Alex indicated. Sam and Alex got out from their bunny costume and walked their way towards the men.

"Kara, use your x-ray vision." Sam commanded in her earpiece.

"On it." Kara answered.

Kara used her x-ray vision to scan the three men and saw that all three of them are hiding timed bombs inside their coats disguised as teddy bears.

"Sam, Alex, those three men are holding teddy bear timed bombs inside their coats. It only has 5 minutes left!" Kara said hurriedly.

"Kara, take that man on the left, I'll take care of the one at the center. Sam, take the one on the right." Alex commanded.

"With pleasure." Sam smirked.

Sam approached the guy on the left and pushed him against the wall and pinned him telepathically. "I wouldn't do that if I were you pal. What’s with the teddy bear under your coat? How do you defuse it?"

The guy whimpered in fear and tried to struggle and push Sam away. But it was no use because he can’t move. The guy didn't answer and so Sam leaned nearer and looked at the guy in the eyes and her eyes glowed. "I said, how. Do. You. Defuse. That. Bomb?" Sam spoke threateningly.

The guy still didn't answer and the guy looked down. Sam looked down at the sound below and saw that the guy wetted himself. Sam's jaw dropped and said, "Eww! Gross!"

Sam stepped back and disappeared with the man and teleported at a rooftop of a skyscraper building. Sam teleported again and this time appeared at the edge of the rooftop holding the back collar of his coat and made a gesture of pushing the man. The man shouted in fear and said, "The main control is with my other partner. There is a hidden switch attached to the left eye of the teddy bear and the bomb should defuse."

"Which one of them has the main controller?" Sam asked fiercely.

"The one wearing blue." The man answered with fear.

"You better not be lying to me." Sam said firmly, "Because if you are, this will happen."

Sam pushed the man and then he screamed in fear as he fell down from the building. Sam's eyes glowed and the man stopped falling and slowly floated going up. Sam held his back collar again and the man screamed, "I'm telling the truth! Please let me go!"

Sam was still holding the man when she communicated with Alex, "Alex the man that you are holding has the main controller. There is a switch hidden in the left eye of the teddy bear. Can you see it? There is a switch there that will defuse the three bombs."

"Got it!" Alex answered.

Alex turned off the switch and all three bombs stopped ticking and was defused. Sam teleported back to the venue and a few minutes later, the three men were captured by the police secretly, without interrupting the party. After the men were captured, Kara, Lena and Sam joined in the party with the children. The three women enjoyed the rest of the party laughing and dancing with the children. After the party, the three women decided to go back to Lena’s penthouse.  An hour later they arrived at Lena's penthouse groaning in exhaustion because of the long day.

"Kara, Alex, just stay for the night. We still have to finalize our plan tomorrow for the rescue mission." Lena suggested.

Kara and Alex both nodded, too tired to protest. After a while, the four women went to their respective rooms and as soon as their heads hit the pillows, sleep overtook them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be for the Rescue Operation of Sam's Grandmother. So I hope you guys will still stick with me. :)


	6. Operation: Rescue Grandma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team broke Sam's grandmother out of prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here's Chapter 6. So umm, the next chapter will be the final chapter. :)

Tuesday early morning was quiet in Lena's Penthouse. Exhaustion is still lurking in the midst of the wonderful morning. Everyone was asleep except Lena. Lena's thoughts brought her to the situation at hand. Today is the last day of the Moon Festival and the day that they will break Sam's grandmother out of prison. Lena felt fear spread throughout her body. Sam's pained face the last time her father talked to her telepathically haunted Lena. Lena's not sure if she can relive seeing that pained face again. She has to keep her sister safe, Lena thought. No matter what happens she has to keep Sam safe. And so Lena took the matter into her own hands. Lena went out of her room and knocked at Kara's door. Kara was sleeping soundly when she heard three knocks at the door. She groaned and forced herself to answer the door.

"Alex, I told you it's still so--Lena?!"

Kara's eyes widened when she saw Lena standing outside the door.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep Kara. I just need a favor from you." Lena whispered urgently.

Kara smiled and stepped aside to let Lena in. The two sat on the bed. "So, what is this favor all about?" Kara asked.

Lena swallowed hard before answering, "I need you to contact Supergirl. I cannot allow Sam to go with this rescue mission Kara. It's too risky for her. And I'm scared. I don't want to lose my sister. So I'm thinking, maybe me, Alex, and Supergirl can rescue Sam's grandmother?"

"Does Sam know about this?"

Lena shook her head. "I'm not sure if she'll agree." Lena answered softly.

Kara held both of Lena's shoulders and said firmly, "Lena, I am very much willing to help you. But I don't think it's a good idea to go behind Sam's back. Just let her know what you feel and try convincing her about your plan."

"But Kara, what if Sam doesn't agree?"

"Then that will be Sam's call Lena. I know you have what's best for Sam in mind, but at least let her know. I know going behind Sam's back is easier but it might break her heart if you do the easy way."

Lena sighed and stared at Kara. After moments of contemplating, Lena finally decided that she will try to talk to Sam. Lena thanked Kara and went out of Kara's room.

"Go back to sleep Kara." Lena called out before closing the door.

Lena held her breath and knocked at Sam’s door. A few seconds later, Sam opened the door and smiled the moment she saw Lena. She stepped aside and gestured for Lena to come in.

"Did you come here to cuddle with your big sister?" Sam joked.

Lena shook her head and answered, "I need to talk to you about something."

Seeing Lena so tense, alarmed Sam. She stepped closer to Lena and led her to sit on the edge of the bed then Sam sat beside her. Sam waited patiently for Lena to start talking. Lena stared at the floor and after a few minutes, Lena finally said pleadingly, "Sam, please don't join the rescue mission. I mean, you can join but at the sidelines, not the frontlines."

Sam's jaw dropped and she tried to say something but decided against it. She stood up, took a step forward, released a deep sighed and closed her eyes. After a few moments of silence, Sam turned around to face her sister and Lena looked up at Sam.  Sam decided to look directly at Lena's eyes then she calmly said, "Okay, I'm not gonna go against your idea immediately. I want to hear your side why you don't want me to go."

Sam sat on the floor at Lena's feet, took her hands and Lena squeezed Sam's hands and answered, "It's too risky for you."

"Lena, you gotta give me more than that." Sam pleaded gently.

Lena swallowed and spoke almost inaudibly, "I can't lose my sister."

Lena was already close to tears after speaking, and that's when Sam understood. She saw the depth of pain that her sister is carrying on losing someone. She looked deeper into Lena's eyes and smiled lovingly.

"Okay." Sam said softly.

Lena breathe a sigh of relief. The two sat on the floor, legs outstretched, backs leaning on the edge of the bed. Lena's head rested on Sam's right shoulder and Sam rested her head on Lena's. Sam wrapped her right arm around Lena's waist.

"But promise me you'll go through your plan with me." Sam said.

"I promise." Lena answered in a whisper. And the two enjoyed the silence and being in each other's presence.

"Sam? Why did you agree to my idea without putting up too much fight?" Lena asked softly, head still on Sam's shoulder.

Sam's arm moved from Lena's waist to Lena's shoulders and pulled her sister closer before answering,

"Because I trust you with all my heart. And you are my precious sister. It doesn't mean that I'm the big sister, I have all the authority. I respect and take your point of view into account you know. And your words, your views, and your ideas will always have impacts on me because you're my sister. My ears will definitely find time to listen to what you have to say. And I definitely trust you with my life. And besides, you're quiet a bad-ass!"

Lena giggled and rolled her eyes, “Just so you know, I’m not the little sister here, you just happened to be made first, but I got out first!”

Sam laughed loudly and Lena joined in.

"I'm glad you talked to me about this instead of going behind my back. It must have been hard for you, Baby Sis." Sam said seriously.

"I talked to Kara about it. I was really gonna go the easy way, but she told me it might break your heart." Lena whispered.

"Kara is a really good friend. She loves you dearly. Don't let her go Lena, no matter what."

"I won't."

* * *

 

Sam is making breakfast and coffee when Alex came to the kitchen. Sam smiled when she saw Alex.

"How was your sleep Alex? Did you get a good one?"

Alex smiled in return and nodded, "I had a pretty good sleep. Is Lena still sleeping? Because I'm pretty sure Kara is still snoring right now.

Sam laughed and answered, "Lena is in the shower. She came to my room very early in the morning. She told me that she doesn't want me to join the frontlines for the rescue mission today. She went through her plan to me a while ago. I'll be at the sidelines."

Alex listened intently. She became quiet for a while and spoke, "It sounds like a good plan. And Lena's right, it's too risky for you. I'm glad you listened to your sister."

"Oh, I know. Do you know how scary she can be if she wanted to? She's like Medusa, she can froze you to death with one look. And don't even get me started with her icy-kryptonite-like glare. I'd rather face death than face her glare you know." Sam joked shaking her head.

Alex laughed, "So you've seen it?"

"Seen what?"

Alex snorted and answered, "The medusa icy-kryptonite-like glare!"

Sam laughed, "Oh yes! A lot of times! Most of the times during meetings. Poor old men, couldn't even utter a coherent sentence after receiving the glare from Lena." Said Sam animatedly.

Alex laughed with Sam and the two settled down for breakfast and coffee. A few minutes later, a sleepy Kara walked into the kitchen and sat down while yawning.

"I thought I smelled coffee." Kara said.

Sam offered her a cup of coffee and Kara received it with a smile.

"Thanks Sam."

Sam smiled and answered, "You're welcome. It's the least I could do to thank you for convincing Lena to talk to me."

"So she did talk to you? Wow! My best friend’s so brave!" Kara exclaimed.

"Yes she is. Just like you've always been.” Sam added seriously.

Kara smiled and Alex smiled lovingly at Kara. "And I'm proud to be her sister." Alex said more to herself.

Lena padded her way into the kitchen, smiling at the sight that greeted her.

"Lena!" Kara shouted excitedly when she saw Lena. She stood up to meet her best friend and gave her a big hug.

Lena smiled widely and hugged her best friend back. Lena smiled at Alex as well. Before settling on her chair, Lena approached Sam, encircled her arms around Sam’s waist and kissed the top of her head. Sam smiled at the sweet gesture and leaned back to the embrace. Then the four women settled down to eat breakfast and drank their cups of coffee.

"I've already emailed Jess that I won't be working today. Kara, you'll contact Supergirl for me, right?" Lena spoke.

"Yes, she'll be here later." Kara answered.

"Sam, I was thinking, when this is all over, I would like to publicly declare that I have a sister. Kara will write the article about it. Would that be okay with you?" Lena asked.

"But you don't have to, you know. If you don't want to, or you feel uncomfortable about it." Lena added before Sam could answer.

"I would love to, in one condition." Sam answered with a smile.

Lena raised her left eyebrow. "I get to have your last name." Sam added.

Lena's jaw dropped and spoke softly, voice wavering a little bit,

"Are you sure? Because the Luthor name is not easy to carry around. It's kinda heavy."

"Oh it's heavy but it's mighty!" Sam said smiling widely.

Lena rolled her eyes and said, "Think about it first okay? I don't want you to get the look that people give me because of being a Luthor."

"Samantha Luthor. Sounds good to me." Kara said teasingly.

"Sounds good to me too." Alex agreed.

The four finished their breakfast and Kara and Alex headed out to their respective apartments to shower and change. They arranged that Alex will come back to Lena's penthouse as soon as she freshens up. Kara will have to go to CatCo to work, but promised that she'll catch up with everyone if she has the free time. After Alex and Kara left, Sam and Lena created a bug that will disrupt the systems in the spaceship. The plan was to disguise Supergirl and Alex as Sam's kind joining the festivals and they are to head to the control room of the spaceship and plant the bug so Lena can gain access to the different systems in the spaceship.

"You know it's amazing that those armored men your father has are computer controlled! Like, how amazing is that? But well, we can use it to our own advantage though." Lena said.

Sam rolled her eyes and chuckled, "You seem to be enjoying it nerd!"

Come midmorning, Supergirl landed on Lena's living room balcony. Lena opened the balcony door and ushered Supergirl in.

"Thank you so much for agreeing to help us Supergirl." Lena said with a smile.

Supergirl smiled brightly and replied, "You're my friend, and I will always help you if you need one."

__“Good line Kara,”__  Sam communicated telepathically.

Supergirl smiled a knowing smile to Sam and the three sat down on the couch to wait for Alex. A while later, Alex came back and the group started to finalize the plan. After finalizing the plan, Sam went to her room and brought out her alien clothes for the festival. It's a hooded long black robe that touched the ground.

"You two have to wear these so you will smell like me." Sam said.

Then Sam took a syringe and asked Alex to extract some blood from her.

"You'll need it to be able to enter the spaceship, it's DNA activated. But my blood should be enough." Sam explained.

After further instructions, the four headed out.

"I can only teleport one object or one person at a time so I'll just teleport us one by one." Sam said

"No you can't do that. I noticed that your spaceship system seems to be able to detect any kind of peculiar activity. They might detect a teleporting van. We can't risk it Sam." Lena explained.

Supergirl insisted that she'll just fly, but Alex advised against it.

"To avoid attracting attention Supergirl." Alex explained.

Supergirl agreed and the four women got on Lena's van and drove off going to the spaceship with Lena on the wheels. Around two kilometers away from the spaceship, Lena stopped the van. She gave the necessary gadgets to Alex and they put on their earpieces. Supergirl and Alex wore Sam's robes and Lena gave Alex another device.

"What is this?" Alex asked.

"It's a hologram. You leave it in the prison cell of Sam's grandmother. It should project a hologram as if she's still there." Lena explained.

Everyone's jaw dropped. Sam was the first one to recover from the shock and said, "Wow! How did you come up with grandmother's face and body form?"

"I got it from the memories you transferred. I kind of memorized her face." Lena answered smiling.

"Wow. Just wow. You really outdid yourself this time Miss Luthor." Alex added.

And so Alex and Kara proceeded to the spaceship on foot. After Alex and Kara were gone, Lena gave something like a Bluetooth ear set to Sam.

"What is this?" Sam asked.

"Anti-Frequency ear set for my little sister. It should counter your father's frequency to your ear so you won't have to be in pain if he speaks to you like before." Lena explained.

"You are so full of surprises! Wow! You're so awesome! Like, really top shelf awesome!" Sam exclaimed.

Lena smiled, "Well, I have to keep my little sister safe after all." Lena replied teasingly.

"Thank you." Sam responded lovingly, “And for the record, you’re my little sister,” Sam teased. Lena giggled and shrugged, “Whatever Little Sister slash big sister.”

The sisters laughed at their banter while setting up the necessary gadgets to back Supergirl and Alex up.

Kara and Alex finally found the location of the Spaceship. They took out the syringe of Sam's blood and poured some blood on their palms and they waved their hands in front of them; then the spaceship appeared and the door opened.

"Spaceship is open. We're entering." Alex communicated in her earpiece.

Supergirl and Alex navigated through the control room as per Sam's instructions. It's just like as Sam said, everyone is busy for the last day of the Moon Festival celebration. They were able to find the control room easily. Kara and Alex finally stood in the front door of the control room.

"Alex, use the gadget that was infused with mercury. It should melt the biometrics device." Lena communicated.

"Wow. You've really thought about this, huh?" Sam joked.

"What can I say? Someone told me that I'm a bad-ass, I might as well live up to that name!" Lena joked back.

Supergirl chuckled and said, "You really are a bad-ass. I have to remind myself not to piss you off Miss Luthor."

The biometric indeed melted and Alex stepped back. Supergirl entered the door first and she found two armored men inside the control room. The room is full of different computers and control buttons. A big TV screen occupied an entire wall showing different locations in the spaceship. Alex threw another device and smoke was released rendering the armored men unconscious. Supergirl stood guarding the door. Alex looked around the control room to look for the main computer frame.

"Alex, you see that wall on the left? Wave your palm in front of it and the main computer frame should appear. It's still DNA activated." Sam spoke.

Alex did as she was told and the main computer frame appeared. Alex took the bug that Lena made.

"On the lower right of the frame, there is a secret compartment that looks like a small box it is still DNA activated. It should open if you wave your hand in front of it. You will find three ports inside. Insert the bug in the center port." Sam instructed.

Alex did as she was told. And after two minutes Lena spoke, "I have access to the system. Now, remember we only have ten minutes before my bug destroys itself. So I only have at most ten minutes access to the main computer frame. You guys get out of the control room right now. "

Alex and Supergirl went out of the control room. They walked down the hallway and was about to turn left going to the lower parts of the spaceship when,

"Stop!" Lena commanded.

Supergirl and Alex stopped and Lena typed on something on her laptop. "You may proceed now. I bugged the cameras so that the lenses won't see you when you pass through that hallway." Lena explained.

Kara and Alex proceeded and they saw three armored men at the end of the hallway.

"Don't worry about them, they're unconscious. I've bugged their systems." Lena spoke again.

"Wow." Supergirl muttered under her breath.

Alex and Supergirl continued to the lower parts until they found themselves in front of what looks like a heavy door. "That's the prison door." Sam communicated.

The armored men guarding the prison door are once again unconscious. Lena opened the prison door through her laptop. Supergirl was about to step in first when Lena spoke,

"Don't go in yet."

After five seconds of typing something, "You're good to go in. I already blocked the cameras' lenses so it won't detect the two of you." Lena said.

Supergirl stepped in first followed by Alex. They walked towards the end of the hallway. When they reached the end, Sam communicated, "That door to your right is my grandmother's cell."

Lena typed something in her computer and the door opened. Alex stepped in the cell and saw Sam's grandmother sitting on her bed facing the door looking at Alex with wide eyes.

"You have to come with us. Sam asked us to get you out of here." Alex said urgently.

"Sam who?" Sam's grandmother asked.

Supergirl stepped inside the cell and Sam's grandmother looked behind Alex. Alex followed the gaze of the old woman and she saw Supergirl stepped in.

"You have her protection bead, don't you?" Sam's grandmother spoke addressing to Supergirl.

Supergirl smiled and walked towards Sam's grandmother and stood in front of her. Sam's grandmother stood up and placed her right index and middle fingers on Supergirl's forehead and a green light glowed on her forehead.

Sam's grandmother smiled, and nodded.

"Let's go!" Alex said as she put the hologram device on the ground and the device projected grandmother's hologram sitting on the bed.

"Alex, Supergirl, you have to hurry! The spaceship's system is fighting my bug. The minutes has been reduced and it's being reduced incrementally! As of now, you only have exactly 2 minutes and 40 seconds to get out of there! Hurry!" Lena shouted through the earpiece.

The three ran out of the cell and made their way to the entrance of the spaceship. Before they could reach the door entrance, Lena's bug was already killed by the spaceship's system. All the armored men were already activated. The spaceship system alerted all armored men and were commanded to go after Supergirl and Alex.

"I can teleport your partner here with me and I think you can take care of yourself?" Sam's grandmother spoke to Supergirl.

Supergirl nodded and Sam's grandmother held Alex's right shoulder and teleported out of the spaceship. Supergirl punched and kicked her way through the armored guys attacking her as she made her way to the door. Supergirl reached the door entrance and with Super speed, flew out of the spaceship. She saw Alex from where they are standing and she swooped in and carried Alex and Sam's grandmother. Supergirl reached the van and Alex and Sam's grandmother went in and Supergirl carried the van high enough to avoid attracting attention. Before they reached the city, Supergirl put the van down at an isolated side of the highway and she went inside the van. Lena drove at a high speed all the way to her penthouse. No one spoke until they were already inside Lena's penthouse.

The group were now inside Lena's penthouse when Sam spoke, "You know, I used to hate Moon Festivals, but now I'm thankful of its existence because my father won't be making any move until the festival is over."

Everyone settled in the living room when Sam's grandmother stared at Lena. And then she smiled and spoke, "And you must be Lena. You do have your mother's eyes."

Lena smiled. Sam's grandmother walked towards Lena and she placed her right index and middle fingers on her forehead and a green light glowed on Lena's forehead. Lena's eyes widened for a while and she closed her eyes.

"And you have my granddaughter’s second protection bead." She spoke softly.

"Grandma, it was Lena's idea to break you out of prison. She wants to meet you and thank you personally."

"So, what's your name?" Lena asked.

"My Earth name is Matilda. But my alien name is Mahiika." Sam's grandmother answered.

"So, if you have an alien name, does it mean that Sam has an alien name too?" Supergirl asked smiling teasingly.

Sam's eyes panicked. Mahiika smiled and answered, "So that's the Earth name that you chose ey, young lady?"

Mahiika said looking at Sam, then looked at Supergirl to answer her question, "Yes. Her alien name is Ma--"

"Okay! That’s enough. Grandma, this is Alex, my good friend. And this is Supergirl, National City's superhero, and now a good friend of mine." Sam quickly interrupted before Mahiika can mention her alien name.

The three exchanged smiles when Lena decided to tease Sam further, "So what's really Sam's alien name?"

"Please, let it go. I don't like my alien name. It sounds weird." Sam pleaded.

The rest of the group laughed at Sam's pleading and decided to let it go.

"But I won't give up on this though." Lena said, determination lacing her voice.

Sam groaned in frustration and the rest of the group laughed out loud.

"Alex, thank you so much for being here through it all. If there is anything that I can do for you, please don't hesitate to tell me, okay? We're friends after all",Sam said to Alex smiling.

Alex nodded and said, "I'll hold you to that. And…,” Alex trailed off.

“And?” Sam asked. Alex continued, “I actually need your help with the bomb that we got that your father made. I need your help to further analyze it.”

“Of course! Not a problem. We’ll set the time for this after all of these shenanigans are over. And also, see you and Kara for dinner later okay?” Sam said smiling.  

Alex nodded and smiled. It was already midafternoon when Supergirl left Lena's penthouse and flew Alex to the DEO before heading back to CatCo. Back at Lena's penthouse, Sam was sitting on a single sofa in Lena's living room while Lena sat on the couch. Mahiika sat beside Lena and smiled.

"So Lena, tell me, has Sam been a good big sister to you?" Mahiika asked.

“Give it up grandma, apparently, Lena doesn’t really agree that I’m older.” Sam joked before Lena could reply.

Lena chuckled and answered, "Yes. More than good. She's been nothing but a wonderful sister."

Mahiika nodded smiling, "You know, when Sam was in her teenage years she used to cook pancakes using her powers. So every time she cooks, don't be surprised if you'll see floating mixing bowls and pancake bags in the air."

"So that explains why my kitchen was a big mess last time!" Lena said laughingly.

Sam rolled her eyes, "I got distracted okay?" Sam said defensively.

"Oh, so you still cook using your powers ey, young lady?" Mahiika teased.

Sam sighed and replied, "Grandma, I told you it's for practicing my concentration to be able to move things through my mind at the same time."

“What else does Sam do that I know nothing about grandma?” Lena asked teasingly.

Sam rolled her eyes and Mahiika laughed. “Sam also paints my dear Lena.”

Lena’s eyes widened, “Wow! Sam, can you show me one of your paintings?” Lena asked cheerfully.

Sam’s smile faded and answered, “I don’t have a painting with me anymore. And besides, that was a long time ago. I don’t paint anymore.”

Lena’s smile faded at the change of Sam’s demeanor. Sam shrugged and explained, “My father hated my painting skills. So I stopped.”

Lena nodded in understanding then turned her attention back to Mahiika. "By the way Mahiika, thank you so much for all those memories of my mother." Lena said softly.

Mahiika smiled at Lena and held her hand and said, "You know, I wouldn't mind having another granddaughter. You will always have a grandmother in me Lena."

Lena's eyes filled with tears and Mahiika pulled her into a hug. "Thank you grandma..." Lena said softly.

Mahiika caressed Lena's back as Lena hugged her tighter. Sam felt warmth spread throughout her chest at the sight of the two and she smiled. Lena released Mahiika from the hug and asked, “Grandma, if you don’t mind me asking, why were you in prison? Sam never told me why, you know.”

“That’s because you didn’t ask.” Sam said.

“Oh, don’t mind her Lena, she doesn’t know as well. The exact truth I mean.” Mahiika said laughingly. Sam laughed as well when she saw Lena stick her tongue out at her.

“And you claim to be the older sister? Do older sisters stick their tongues out? And do they pout as well?” Sam teased.

Lena rolled her eyes, “Don’t distract me Sam, I’m trying to listen to grandma here.”

Mahiika laughed heartily at her granddaughters’ banter. She cleared her throat and spoke, “Sam, what did your father tell you?”

“He told me that you tried to steal some forbidden power from him to resurrect grandpa. And stealing a forbidden power, is a fatal crime for our kind. But since he is a considerate leader, he just sentenced you to lifetime imprisonment. That’s what he told me.” Sam answered.

“And you never dared to question it?” Lena asked.

Sam shook her head, “No. I was young back then. All I cared about was to please my father. I got really sad when grandma was thrown to prison. We never really got the time to talk. And so, in my whole life, I’ve believed that grandma really did something bad. I wasn’t allowed to visit her cell either.”

“And what made you visit me ey, young lady?” Mahiika asked.

“When I met Lena and saw her pure heart, I started to question if what father told me was really the truth. And the more I spent time with Lena, the more I was convinced that maybe there is another angle to the story. And before I could change my mind, I decided to sneak into prison and visit you. And I’m really glad that I did.” Sam said seriously.

Lena and Mahiika smiled warmly at Sam. Then Mahiika spoke, “You were nine years old when your father discovered the forbidden ritual. He discovered that he could be more powerful. Your father was really ambitious. He wants to conquer other planets and make them his subjects. The main ingredient for the forbidden ritual that your father wants was your grandfather’s heart. Your father killed your grandfather and made me the villain by saying that I want to resurrect him by stealing the forbidden power. Your father’s shadow is the result of the forbidden ritual. However, the ritual that your father found was half of it. The other half was the one that I told you about. He needs the life bead to complete the full ritual.”

“But why did he train me to be a bodyguard if he was just gonna extract my beads instead?” Sam asked.

“You’re his ultimate weapon, remember?” Lena answered.

Mahiika nodded and said, “Lena’s right. And you were the only one that can go near Lena without being suspicious.” 

Both Lena and Sam nodded. Then Mahiika continued, “Anyway, I’m glad that you two found each other.”

The three women exchanged smiles and settled down on the living room to relax.

* * *

 

It was almost dark when the three heard a knock at the door and Sam stood up to open it. Sam smiled when she saw Kara outside the door. Sam stepped aside to let Kara in. Lena stood up and walked towards Kara and enveloped Kara into a hug.

"Kara, can I talk to you for a minute? I need to ask you something. In private." Lena said. Kara nodded and the two headed to Lena's room.

"My precious, that girl was here earlier right? She has one of your beads? That girl was Supergirl, right?" Mahiika asked

"Sssshhh... Keep it down. Lena doesn't know that Kara is Supergirl."

"Oh, so that girl's name is Kara ey?"

Sam nodded, "Kara is Lena's best friend." Sam explained. Mahiika nodded in understanding.

Inside Lena's room, Lena led Kara to her balcony and the two sat on the balcony chairs. "Okay, what is it that you want to talk about?" Kara asked.

Lena smiled a small smile and said, "You know, I've always hated flying. But if you take me flying Kara, I wouldn't mind."

Kara's eyes widened and she chuckled nervously, "Oh you know I would, if I could fly, but I can't."

Lena looked at Kara seriously and said, "Kara, you don't have to hide from me anymore. I know you're Supergirl."

"Pffft! Me? Supergirl? Pfft! Lena, I don't know what you're talking about!" Kara replied chuckling nervously.

Lena tilted her head to the left and raised her right eyebrow, the kind that says, don't lie to me Kara. And so Kara sighed and said, "Okay, what gave me away?"

"When grandma pressed her index and middle fingers on my forehead, I saw your forehead glow. I think the two beads are somehow connected. When Sam and I were in the van, I saw my forehead's glowing reflection in my laptop screen. So I'm guessing that grandma touched your forehead too when you met her in prison. When she said that I have the second protection bead, that's when I understood. You told me that Sam gave you her first protection bead." Lena answered.

Kara sighed, "You are such a genius. Are you mad that I didn't tell you?" Kara asked softly.

Lena shook her head and answered, "If I have found out about it before, I would have been mad, because I would think that you're just another person who doesn't trust a Luthor. But with all the things that we've been through, you have proven yourself over and over and over again Kara. So I know that you have a valid reason why you kept it from me. I would've waited for the time that you're ready to tell me, but I want to spare you the stress of hiding from me."

Kara nodded and stood up. She offered her right hand to Lena and Lena took it.

"Okay, piggyback ride!" Kara said excitedly.

Lena's eyes widened, "What?"

"You told me you wanna go flying with me. So come on, piggyback ride!" Kara answered excitedly.

Lena hesitated for a moment and gave in. When Lena was already comfortable on Kara's back, Kara took off from her balcony and flew Lena to the ocean. Lena held her breath and tightened her hold around Kara's shoulders. Kara took Lena floating above the ocean and above the city to better appreciate the lights.

"It's beautiful." Lena whispered.

Kara smiled and the two flew for a time and went back to Lena's penthouse. They landed on Lena's balcony room again and then Kara remembered something.

"You know, I was floating outside your penthouse last Sunday morning and saw that Sam was cooking using her powers. Everything was floating. I startled her by telepathically shouting and her concentration was broken and everything fell, so your kitchen was a mess. But she took her revenge on me by teleporting in front of me and poured the remaining contents of the pancake mix on my head."

Kara was laughing after narrating the story. Lena laughed with her and said, "Oh so that explains why she disappeared from my kitchen with a bag of pancakes and when she reappeared she was laughing hysterically and said she just had her revenge."

The two laughed louder this time and went out of Lena's bedroom and made their way to the living room.

"Oh there they are!" Mahiika exclaimed excitedly as she saw Kara and Lena walked into the living room.

"Perfect timing you two. Dinner's ready!" Alex said smiling.

"Umm grandma, this is Kara. Kara, my grandmother." Sam said introducing the two.

Kara and Lena chuckled. "It's okay Sam. I know Kara is Supergirl. And grandma, I believe you already met Kara." Lena said smiling.

Kara's eyes panicked and said, "Alex please don't kill me, okay?"

Mahiika chuckled and said, "I told you Sam, your little sister's a genius. She figured it out on her own, didn't she, Supergirl?"

Kara smiled widely and nodded readily. "Apparently Mahiika, you're the key why she figured it out. It was the glow on her forehead. She saw my forehead glow when I was Supergirl when you touched her forehead this afternoon. Her forehead also glowed back in the van when you touched my forehead in prison." Kara explained.

"My sister's a certified genius!" Sam said. And everyone chuckled.

Alex was smiling the entire time and said, "It's okay Kara. She was bound to know about it anyway."

The four gathered in the kitchen to eat their dinner.

"I would like to thank all of you for rescuing me. Lena, Sam told me how you guys entered the spaceship. That was some bad-ass gadgets my dear. All of you did a very good job. And thank you Kara and Alex for being there for my granddaughters."

"A toast, to grandma." Lena said smiling as she raised her glass of wine.

"To grandma!" Kara, Sam and Alex said. "To Me!" Mahiika said jokingly.

Dinner was full of talks and laughter for the women.

"Sam, what are you gonna do about the final battle?" Mahiika inquired seriously.

Sam was about to answer when she heard a voice,

_"Hello my daughter. So brave of you to come to the spaceship and bug my system. Seems like you're too full of yourself nowadays."_ the voice said.

_"What do you want?"_ Sam asked fiercely.

"This is between you and me. Meet me the day after tomorrow at three o’clock for a one-on-one duel at the valley near the spaceship. Let's settle this once and for all. Come alone."

And then the voice was gone. "Sam, what was that?" Lena asked.

"My father challenged me to a one-on-one battle. He wants me to go alone and settle it once and for all."

"You can't go alone Sam." Kara said firmly.

Sam smiled and said, "I know. We're all in this together, right?"

Then Alex, Lena, and Kara nodded smiling.


	7. Ohana Means Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo here's the last chapter! :) Sorry it took me a while, I got really really sick lately. 
> 
> Warning for too much drama. But I love happy endings, so it's definitely a happy ending! :)

After dinner, the group gathered in the living room.

"Sam, as much as I want to help you with your dad, I can't. In fact, I have to go away to space and go back to my planet my dear while you fight with your father." Mahiika spoke sadly, face frowning.

Everyone gasped at Mahiika's declaration. Then Sam spoke, "Why? I need you now more than ever grandma. You don't have to fight. I won't let you fight your own son, I promise." Sam answered pleadingly.

"No my dear, it's you that I don't want to fight with."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked confused.

Mahiika didn't answer immediately. Lena's eyes widened looking at Mahiika in understanding and spoke softly, "Sam, your father has Grandma's protection bead. She's bound to protect your father no matter what. You might end up fighting her too."

Sam's face fell and she closed her eyes. She was breathing heavily when Lena sat beside her and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"It's okay Sam, we'll figure out something." Lena comforted Sam while rubbing circular patterns on her back.

"How are you gonna go back to your planet Mahiika?" Kara asked.

"I have a particle traveler. We can travel through it." Mahiika answered sadly.

"But you can come back right?” Alex asked.

"Yes. I can. It will be hard for me to protect my son if I'm in space. The bind of the bead will burn but, I'll be fine." Mahiika answered.

Sam released a deep sighed, "Okay. You can go back. I'll just see you soon, okay?" Sam said teary-eyed, voice wavering.

Mahiika nodded. "I have to leave soon, before your father finds out that it's my hologram that was in prison and not me."

The four women nodded in understanding and Mahiika hugged Lena first, and said, "Take care of your big sister for me, okay? I am so proud of you my granddaughter, my beautiful, beautiful Lena."

Lena nodded. Then Mahiika went to hug Kara and Alex together, "No matter what happens, you'll always be sisters. Take care of each other."

Then Mahiika hugged an already sobbing Sam and said, "Be brave my precious. Don't let anger cloud your judgement. Love should always win. And lastly, in order to defeat your father, you must destroy his heart. And your father's heart is not with him, it's within his shadow. His shadow separates from him. So be careful of his shadow."

Sam nodded. Mahiika took out another particle traveler. "Take this. You might need it." Mahiika said with finality.

“You’re gonna be okay Mahiika, right?” Kara asked worriedly.

Mahiika smiled, “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about it.”

Mahiika took out her own particle traveler, "Farewell for now."

Mahiika pressed the on button and she was sucked inside the object and it went out the window.

The room was quiet when the particle disappeared from the group's sight. Sam is still crying and Lena is comforting her sister. Alex and Kara slowly bade goodbye promising to come back tomorrow at breakfast. It was already late at night but Sam was still sitting on the couch with a faraway look in her eyes. Lena came out of her room and saw her sister's faraway look.

"Sam? Come to bed please."

Lena waited for Sam to move, but when Sam didn't budge, Lena walked towards her sister and offered her hand for Sam to take. Sam looked at Lena's offered hand and put her own hand on Lena's and she allowed Lena to guide her to bed. That night, it was Lena's turn to hold her sister tight and assure her that everything will work out in the end. Sam relaxed into Lena's embrace and let the tears fall as she allowed Lena to hold her tightly until sleep finally found its way to Sam.

The next morning, Sam woke up to the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen. Sam yawned and sat up and went out of the room. She made her way into the kitchen and she saw Kara, Alex and Lena laughing together while eating breakfast. The three women saw Sam walking towards them and they smiled at her.

"Good morning Sam." Kara greeted with a smile.

Sam smiled back as she went behind Lena and wrapped her arms around Lena's waist and kissed her head. Lena leaned back to the embrace and said, "Good morning Sam."

Sam gave a small smile to Alex and settled down on her chair next to Lena. After breakfast, the group chatted about the plans that they will have to do for the final battle tomorrow. The weapons were ready inside the boxes in Lena's living room.

"How did you get these boxes inside?" Sam asked.

"I brought them here through Lena's balcony." Kara answered.

"Sneaky." Sam answered grinning.

Kara grinned back and nodded. After the final planning talk, Kara went to CatCo to work, and Alex went back to the DEO to gather the agents for tomorrow.  And as soon as Sam and Lena were alone, Lena asked, “Hey, I was wondering about the painting thing that I asked you about. I mean, do you wanna talk about it?”

Sam looked at Lena and sighed, “It’s not really a big deal. I started painting when I was seven. My father was so proud of my paintings that he would invite out neighbors to showcase my paintings. All of that changed when I was nine, which I think grandma was able to explain why. He strongly discouraged me to paint and focus on training for being a bodyguard and learn programming instead. But sometimes I missed the feeling of just being able to express myself, so I paint in secret sometimes. But as I was growing up, I slowly lost the motivation to paint again. The last time I painted was when I was twenty. I don’t even know if I can still paint.”

“I see. How about those science stuff? You told me that it was grandma who taught you. How was that possible?”

“Technically, she did. Before she went to prison, she left me an important archive in my computer where she talked about a lot of Physics stuff.” Sam explained.

Lena nodded thoughtfully then she smiled, “I would really love to see you paint again Sam. But only if you want to. I don’t wanna force you though.”

Sam smiled and nodded in understanding.

“Hey, Umm I was wondering if you want to watch a movie with me?” Sam asked.

Lena smirked, “A movie? Seriously?”

“What? Isn’t that what sisters do?” Sam asked with confusion in her voice.

Lena chuckled, “Why do you wanna watch a movie?”

Sam shrugged, “I don’t know. Alex and Kara told me that they usually do movie nights and pizza nights to bond. And, I haven’t really watched a movie with someone before.”

Lena’s eyes widened, “Wait, what? You mean, you watch movies alone? How about when you go on dates?”

Sam snorted, “Dates? Are you kidding me? I don’t go on dates!”

Lena laughed hysterically, “What do you mean you don’t go on dates?”

“I just don’t.” Sam answered. “I really don’t! What?” Sam asked defensively seeing Lena still laughing at her.

“I see why you don’t go on dates. Because the moment a guy is about to ask you out, your eyes glow like kryptonite and you send the guy away, running for his life!” Lena teased.

Sam rolled her eyes, “Oh really now?”

“Uhuh!” Lena agreed readily still laughing.

“Well, allow me to let you experience a situation where you run for your life then!”

Then Sam teleported in front of Lena and tickled her. Lena screamed and laughed as she tried to run around the living room. Sam ran after Lena as Lena did her best to escape from her sister’s advances. And the two ran around the living room laughing like kids. Lena was already out of breath and so she stopped to catch her breath.

“Okay, okay. I give up. You don’t scare them away.” Lena said breathlessly, smile still on her face. “They don’t go near you at all!” Lena continued the tease.

Sam laughed, “Is that so huh? Well, let me go near you then!” Sam said laughingly. So Sam teleported in front of Lena and with super speed, she carried Lena on her shoulder with her right arm.

Lena screamed and laughed, “Sam! Put me down! You can’t just carry me like a sack of potatoes!” Sam laughed loudly and put Lena down.

“Will you take me flying?” Lena asked still out of breath.

“Flying? I don’t fly Lena. I float.”

Lena rolled her eyes, “Okay fine. Will you take me floating then?”

Sam laughed, “No.”

Lena’s eyes widened, “No? But why? I’m your little sister, you should take me floating!”

“Oh, so you’re the little sister now? I thought I’m the younger one here?” Sam asked teasingly.

“I’ll be the little sister if I want to be.” Lena said pouting.

Sam laughed loudly at Lena’s pouting and Lena laughed with her. Lena took both of Sam’s hands and squeezed it. Sam smiled warmly. Lena suddenly gasped when she felt like she was floating. She looked down and saw that they’re already floating midair. They slowly went up until Sam let go of Lena’s right hand and the two floated side by side, holding hands as they exited Lena’s balcony. Sam took Lena to the mountaintop where she usually stays.

“I like it here. This is where I usually stay whenever I think about a lot of things. And I usually watch the sun rise here.” Sam whispered.

“It’s beautiful.” Lena said.

The two stayed floating for a while and enjoyed the quietness. Lena held onto Sam’s hand tighter and sighed. She relished the feeling of having Sam beside her. She closed her eyes as the gentle winds touched her face. Sam looked at her sister lovingly and smiled as Lena closing her eyes. Sam floated higher until they were already floating a little bit higher above the clouds. Lena opened her eyes and saw a sea of clouds floating around her.

“This is beautiful Sam!” Lena exclaimed excitedly.

“I wish I brought my phone with me.” Lena said.

“We can always come back baby sis, and then you can take your phone with you.” Sam said chuckling.

Then Sam let go of Lena’s hand altogether and floated away from Lena. Lena gasped, thinking that she might fall. Her eyes widened when she didn’t.

“How? Why am I still floating?” Lena asked.

Sam smiled, “I can move things with my mind, remember? I can make you float Lena.”

Lena smiled and she stretched her arms, closed her eyes and tilted her head a little upwards enjoying the wind touching her face. She feels so carefree. Sam watched Lena in amusement as she saw Lena’s carefree expression. She stored the memory in her mind and planned on using the memory later. The siblings continued floating for a little while enjoying the sea of clouds floating around them.  A few moments later, the two decided to go back to Lena’s penthouse since it’s already getting dark. The two worked together in the kitchen to prepare for dinner the moment they landed back at the penthouse.

After dinner, the two relaxed at the living room and sat side by side on the couch. “Okay. Let’s watch a movie then. What do you wanna watch?” Lena asked excitedly.

Sam shook her head, “I have no idea.”

“Okay, I’ll choose the movie. You’ll have to bear with it!” Lena said teasingly.

“Haven’t I always?” Sam teased back.

Lena chuckled, “You did not just say that!” Then her face turned serious, “Sam? I am overbearing?”

Sam’s smile faded, “No. I was only joking Lena.” Sam said gently.

“I know, it’s just that, I don’t wanna be an overbearing sister. I’m scared that one of these days, I might do something to hurt you, and then I might push you away, and then you don’t want to see me anymore.” Lena said.

Sam smiled, “Lena, what are you saying? I told you love is a choice right?” Lena nodded, then Sam continued, “I will always choose to love you sis, no matter what. There’s nothing you can do to make me love you less. So, you’re stuck with me. Bear with that.” Then Sam winked.

Lena chuckled and rested her head on Sam’s left shoulder, “I love you too.”

“So, movie time?” Sam asked.

Lena nodded and stood up. She prepared the movie and decided that they will watch an old movie entitled Aquamarine. After the movie, the two stayed late at night and talked about anything under the sun. It was almost midnight when the siblings decided to call it a night and go to sleep. The moment Sam reached her room, she closed the door and locked it. She walked towards a large cabinet and took out a canvas and some paints. She took out her canvas stand as well and went to her room balcony. She set everything up and started painting the picture that she stored in her mind earlier. After four hours, Sam smiled as she looked at her masterpiece. After some finishing touches, Sam decided to clean up and get some sleep.

 

* * *

 

The following morning, Sam woke up and stretched in bed. She slowly sat up and drowned herself with some memories of what happened in the past weeks. A smile grazed Sam’s lips when her mind brought her to Lena. She remembered the painting that she made and took a look at it one last time. She smiled widely because she’s excited to show Lena the painting. She covered the painting with a cloth before she made her way out of her room. Sam went to the living room and found Lena sitting on the couch working on her laptop.

“Good morning. What are you doing?” Sam asked smiling.

Lena looked up and smiled warmly at Sam, “I’m finishing some reports for L-Corp and replying to my fan mails.”

“Fan mails? A CEO has fan mails too?”

Lena chuckled, “No Sam, I’m replying to emails from investors.”

“Oh. I see. Okay, I’ll make breakfast!” Sam said as she made her way to the kitchen.

“Just don’t mess up my kitchen this time!” Lena warned teasingly.

“I might!” Sam retorted.  

Lena chuckled and shook her head. She continued working on her laptop, while Sam busied herself preparing for breakfast. Half an hour later, Sam called Lena from the kitchen,

“Baby love! Breakfast is ready!”

“I’ll be right there Sam. Just give me a minute.” Lena replied as she typed the finishing touches to her presentation. It took Lena a while to get the finishing touches done, so Sam went back to the living room and stood in front of Lena placing her hands on her hips.

“Young lady, skipping breakfast is not a good habit.” Sam said teasingly, trying to speak firmly.

Lena looked up and saw Sam looking down at her, holding back a grin. Lena smirked and said, “Okay, okay. I’m done.” She saved her work and closed her laptop, “See? All done.”

Sam smiled widely and helped Lena to stand up. “I have something to show you before we eat.” Sam said excitedly.

“My, my, you are just so full of surprises, huh?” Lena teased.

Sam led Lena to her room and Lena gasped when she saw a canvas on the canvas stand covered with a cloth.

“Okay, I made something last night. When you told me that you wanted to see me paint again, I also wanted that too. And somehow, with all the things that are happening right now, I wanted to relive that feeling again where I can just express myself and do something that I really love.” Sam said gently.

Lena nodded smiling, trying to stop her tears from falling.

“So, I made this for you. I hope you like it. You ready?” Sam asked cheerfully.

Lena nodded excitedly. Sam took out the cloth and revealed the painting. Lena was speechless when she saw what Sam painted. The painting shows a picture of Lena floating, arms outstretched, surrounded by clouds.

“You looked so carefree yesterday while we were floating above the clouds. And when you stretched your arms and tilted your head upwards as you close your eyes and you smiled, I couldn’t help but memorize how carefree you looked.”

“Sam, t-this is amazing… I mean, wow… It’s beautiful. The colors, the angles, the sketches, it’s perfect. Thank you.” Lena said softly. Then Lena kissed Sam’s forehead and enveloped her sister in a tight hug.

“Let’s eat some breakfast.” Sam said as Lena released her from the hug. The sisters walked towards the kitchen hand in hand. After breakfast, Lena went to her mini-lab to finish up something while Sam cleaned up. Just before lunch, Alex and Kara arrived at Lena’s penthouse bringing some take outs. The four friends ate lunch together happily. After lunch, they prepared for the final battle.

 

* * *

 

It was exactly three o’clock when Sam arrived at the battle ground. The rest of the group stayed hidden and Lena is inside the van. Sam looked around for any movement.

"Bold choice my daughter. How brave of you to come here alone." Sam's father said as he appeared in front of Sam.

"No more talking. Let's finish this." Sam said bravely.

Sam's father released a full blown evil laugh as his backups appeared behind him. "Did you really think that I'd come here alone?" Sam's father said.

Sam scoffed and replied, "No matter how many times you comfort yourself father, you're still alone. Of course your backups will be with you, not because they wanted to, but because of fear. And I pity you for that. They may be standing with you but the truth is, you're standing alone. While me, I don't stand alone. I have the bond of love with my friends which you will never have!"

Sam's father went quiet and looked at Sam with blazing eyes and he commanded his backups to attack.

Alex, Supergirl, Lena, and the rest of the DEO agents were just staying at a distance listening to the conversation through an earpiece.

"Let's go!" Supergirl commanded.

An all-out war broke out. DEO agents shooting at the alien backups. There were a lot of punching, shooting, and kicking and whimpers of pain.

Alex was shooting at an alien when suddenly Lena spoke in her earpiece, "Alex, behind you!"

Alex looked behind her when an alien tried to punch her. Alex dodged the punch and gave the alien a flying kick. The alien was thrown backwards and Alex finished the alien by shooting the alien straight to the chest. The alien whimpered in pain before a silvery substance scatter throughout its chest and the alien died.

"Nice kick Alex!" Lena said through the earpiece. Alex smiled and replied, "Thanks!"

Sam found his father and shot him with the weapon. Sam's father teleported, but Supergirl saw where he reappeared and shot him with her laser eyes. Sam's father almost got hit but he too dodged it by teleporting to another place.

Sam kept on looking for her father while fighting and kicking the backup aliens.

"Sam, I've analyzed your father's teleportation pattern. He has five points like a star. The center upper point is the entrance to the spaceship. The next teleportation point is the lower left point of the star if you are facing the spaceship. The next is the right point of the side of a star, then then the left side, then the lower right point, then back up again." Lena spoke through Sam's earpiece.

"Nice analysis baby sis! Supergirl, you heard her. Let's take alternate points. I'll take the center point, the right side point, and the lower right side point." Sam replied to her earpiece.

"Got it!" Supergirl replied.

Sam teleported to the center point and shot het father, but his father teleported to another place again, not knowing that Supergirl was already there waiting for him. The moment he reappeared, Supergirl shot him with laser eyes and he got hit on the chest.

He teleported again to escape but Sam was already there with the weapon. When he appeared at the next point, Sam shot him with the mercury infused weapon and he got hit on the stomach and he whimpered in pain. However, that did not end him. He released his shadow and the shadow disappeared.

"Supergirl, his shadow got away." Sam yelled through her earpiece.

Before Sam looked for the shadow, she shot her father two more shots on the chest. Her father cried out in pain and he crashed to the ground.

Supergirl was flying above everyone to look for the shadow. She spotted the shadow navigating its way towards…

"Sam! The shadow is making its way towards Lena!" Supergirl yelled in the earpiece.

Sam teleported towards the van. When she appeared inside the van, the agents who were together with Lena were already down and the shadow was already trying to attack Lena but Sam stopped it. Supergirl appeared seconds later and laser-eyed the shadow. The shadow disappeared to dodge Supergirl's attack. Sam and Supergirl looked around where the shadow went. It suddenly reappeared now bringing a kryptonite sword! It appeared right in front of Supergirl and was about to stab her when Lena came in between them and the sword went right through Lena's body.

"Lena!" Sam and Supergirl both shouted as Lena fell backwards.

Supergirl caught Lena’s back. Then suddenly Sam's eyes glowed very bright. Instead of the usual light green glow, this time the glow is a little bit darker. Almost all the things inside the van floated. The roof of the van suddenly got destroyed and it was blown away. The shadow was about to escape again but Sam stopped its movement. The shadow did its best to escape but Sam only tightened her hold telekinetically. Sam's sight darkened when she saw Lena lying on the floor of the van bleeding. Sam teleported at the back of the shadow, her hand went through the chest part of the shadow and out came the beating heart of Sam's father. The shadow tried to get it back, but Sam's telepathic hold on it stopped it from moving.

Sam looked at Supergirl and Supergirl nodded in understanding. Sam tossed the heart in the air and Supergirl laser-eyed the heart and it exploded into pieces. As the heart exploded, the shadow made a shrieking sound and the shadow disappeared permanently. Everything that floated fell down as Sam closed her eyes.

"Kara, all alien backups are down. We won!" Alex said through Kara's earpiece.

"Alex I'll meet you all at the DEO." Supergirl replied.

Then Supergirl looked at Sam, "Sam I'll take Lena to the DEO. I'll see you there."

Since Sam doesn't know where the DEO is, she can't teleport Lena there. Sam only nodded. Supergirl carried Lena bridal style and flew at a very fast speed breaking the sound barrier.

 _“Sam I'm here. Follow my voice.”_  Supergirl communicated telepathically as soon as Lena was being taken care of by the doctors. Sam teleported to the DEO seconds later and they proceeded towards Lena's room. When they got there, they saw the doctor come out of Lena's room shaking her head.

"How is she?!" Supergirl asked, voice a little bit louder.

The doctor replied slowly, "I'm sorry Supergirl. But there's nothing we can do. The sword went right through her heart. I'm so sorry but she's gone."

Sam's chest tightened when she heard the doctor's statement. She leaned on the wall and slowly slid down until she was sitting on the floor, knees in front of her chest. Sam put her arms above her knees and placed her head on her arms. Sam allowed the tears to fall because no words can express how she feels. Supergirl can't express her anger and pain she flew away and went up above the clouds and shouted at the top of her lungs and cried loudly.

Minutes later, Alex and the other agents arrived at the DEO and Alex immediately saw Sam outside Lena's room and asked one of the doctors what happened. The doctor told Alex about Lena's death and Alex immediately looked for Supergirl. One of the agents told Alex that Supergirl flew away. Alex approached Sam who was still crying silently. Alex knelt in front of Sam and enveloped Sam is in a tight embrace. Sam encircled her arms around Alex's waist and sobbed loudly. Alex rubbed light circles on Sam's back until Sam's sobbing subsided.

After an hour, Sam, Kara and Alex gathered inside a room with one bed. Lena's lifeless body is on the bed. Sam looked at her sister with tears in her eyes. Supergirl began to speak,

"Sam, I--"

"Don't... You dare apologize Kara." Sam interrupted Kara softly.

Sam turned around to look at Kara. "My sister gave away her life for you. Don't let guilt or unworthiness eat you up inside."

Supergirl nodded. Sam turned around to look at Lena again and said, "There's only one more thing left to do. I will willingly lay down my life for my sister."

Alex and Kara's eyes widened.

"Kara, I need to do something before I transfer the life bead to Lena. Is there a private room where I can be alone?"

Supergirl nodded and led Sam to the said room. A few minutes later, Sam went back to Lena's room and gave Kara a flashdrive.

"Show that to her after she wakes up." Sam told Kara.

Then Sam looked at Alex and said, "Alex, please take good care of both of them for me? Please be strong for both of them. They're our little sisters after all."

Alex nodded with tears in her eyes and enveloped Sam in a tight hug. Then Sam looked at Kara. Kara looked away but Sam asked Kara to look at her.

"Kara, do not let your anger or guilt conquer you. Lena saved your life because she wanted to, and because she loves you. Continue to take care and be there for her okay? And lastly, do not stop shining your light in this world full of darkness."

Tears flowed from Kara's eyes and nodded. Kara hugged Sam tightly.

"Alex, here, take my particle traveler. Press this button and it will absorb my body and will send me to where my grandmother is. She will know what to do with my dead body. And also, you might as well get out of this room as I put the life bead." Sam said.

Kara and Alex went out of the room and looked through the glass as Sam approached Lena's body. Sam caressed Lena's face with her right hand. She kissed Lena's forehead and whispered in Lena's ear.

"I love you Lena."

Sam took out the Life Bead and placed it on Lena's forehead. As soon as the bead sank into Lena's forehead skin, Sam's body shook and Sam screamed in pain. She held her breath and screamed as she whimpered and moved and crash on the floor because of the pain. Kara buried her face on Alex's shoulder as they saw Sam screamed and whimpered in pain. Alex looked at Sam with tears flowing from her eyes. Supergirl was crying too as Sam's life force transferred from Sam to Lena. After a few moments, the transfer was now complete and Sam's lifeless body now lay on the floor. Alex and Kara immediately went in and Supergirl carried Sam's body. Alex was crying as she pressed the button of Sam's particle traveler and the gadget sucked in Sam's body and the gadget went out of the DEO. Supergirl saw that Lena's color went back and she carried Lena's body, now warm and breathing, and transferred it to another room. After examining Lena, the doctors gave the go signal that she's good to go.

 

* * *

 

It was a Friday late afternoon when Lena woke up on her own bed. She looked around disoriented as to why she is still alive. She touched her chest and noticed that she's all healed. No wound or pain whatsoever. She sat up on her bed and tried to steady her breathing. Then she stood up and made her way to the kitchen and she called out,

"Sam! Sam! Where are you sis?"

Lena furrowed her eyebrows in confusion wondering where Sam is. As she passed by her living room couch, she saw a tab on top of the coffee table with a sticky note saying, 'Watch Me'. Lena picked up the tab and sat down on the couch and pressed play.

The video began and it showed Sam looking at the camera, smiling. On the video, Sam said,

"Baby sis. Hey… You were a hero today! And I'm so proud of you. By the time you watch this, my body will already be with my grandmother. You have my life bead now, live your life for me, okay? Listen to me Baby Sis, you are good. Do not lose sight of the good in this world. Never let your pain control you, or base your decisions because of your pain. You have so much more to offer this world Lena. There will always be darkness in this world, but the real problem is not the darkness itself but people of the light not shining their light to combat the darkness. Never tire of shining your light baby love. I know I'll always be in your heart. I love you Lena."

Lena allowed the tears to fall as the video ended. Lena held the tab closed to her chest and cried. Supergirl was floating outside Lena's penthouse when she heard Lena's heartbeat rose a little bit. She used her x-ray vision and saw Lena get out of her room and sat on the couch and watched the video. Supergirl's heart broke when she saw Lena held the tab close to her chest and cried. Lena cried for a long time, tab still close to her chest.

"Sam..." Lena whispered softly.

She stood up and went to Sam's room and curled up on Sam's bed hoping to comfort herself from the pain of losing her sister. Supergirl landed on Lena's balcony and went inside Sam's room. She climbed on the bed and enveloped Lena in a tight embrace. Lena allowed Supergirl to hold her tightly and both of them cried in each other's arms.

The next day, Lena woke up to the smell of coffee in her kitchen. She yawned and went out of Sam's room. She made her way to her kitchen when she spotted Alex making breakfast. Alex saw Lena and she gave Lena a warm smile. Lena smiled back and settled down on a chair. A few seconds later, Supergirl landed on the balcony and hurriedly walked her way towards Alex and Lena.

Lena smiled at her best friend as Kara gave her a hug. Kara also hugged Alex before settling down.

"Thank you both for being here with me. You don't have to worry much about me because I will not let Sam's death be in vain. Sam's request before she gave up her life bead was for me to continue spreading light in this world full of darkness. And I will do my very best to live that kind of life", Lena said softly as the three started eating.

"Lena, I've never really thank you for saving my life. So, thank you very much. And I'm sorry about Sam." Kara said sadly.

 Lena nodded sadly and replied, "You have nothing to apologize for Kara."

"And I promised Sam that I'll take good care of you both. Guess I have two little sisters now." Alex said.

Lena and Kara smiled at Alex. Then Alex added, "Just don't pout at me at the same time okay?"

Kara and Lena laughed and Alex laughed along.

 

* * *

 

As the days go by, Lena struggled to get over Sam’s death. Sometimes, she comforts herself by looking at some of the pictures of her and Sam. Lena smiled when she saw a picture of Sam covered in pancake mix. Then tears fell from her eyes again. She allowed the tears to fall. Lena continued looking at the pictures occasionally smiling and wiping her tears. Sometimes, she even slept in Sam’s room because the sheets still smell like Sam. She couldn’t dare to throw away Sam’s stuff. One morning, Lena went inside Sam’s room before going to L-Corp. She saw the painting that Sam made for her. She took the painting out from its canvas stand and carried it back to her room. She placed the painting on one of her walls and took a few minutes to appreciate the painting. Lena smiled as she took one look at the painting and she headed to L-Corp.

Meanwhile back in Mahiika's planet, the particle traveler went inside her house and it released Sam's lifeless body on the bed. Mahiika gasped at what she saw and cried loudly. After calming herself down she said, "So you gave up your life bead ey, young lady? You truly are a hero my precious, giving your own life away. There's only one more thing left to do. Please know that I am very proud of you my beautiful granddaughter-- Mayiisha."

Mahiika got a black box from a hidden compartment under her bed. Mahiika scribbled something on a piece of paper addressing to Sam. Mahiika put the letter on the table and placed the black box on top of it. Then she took out her own life bead and put it on Sam's forehead. The bead disappeared and Mahiika screamed in pain as her life force slowly transferred to Sam. Mahiika whimpered and held her breath and crash on the floor because of the pain. Slowly and surely, Mahiika's life force was almost gone and that's when she smiled and whispered,

"I love you Mayiisha."

And then she closed her eyes with a smile on her lips.

A day (one day on Mahiika's planet is equivalent to five days on earth) later, Sam woke up gasping for air. She sat up on the bed and looked around. The place is unfamiliar. Then she looked down and saw her grandmother lying on the floor.

"Grandma!" Sam shouted and with super speed she knelt beside her grandmother's lifeless body. Tears began to fall as Sam held her grandmother's body close. Sam was crying silently hoping that the silence will be able to ease the pain that is clutching her chest.

Sam was still holding her grandmother when she said, "Thank you grandma. I won't waste the second life that you gave me. I promise."

Then Sam saw the black box on the table and the letter. She took time to read the letter and her eyes widened at the contents of the letter. The box seemed to be a storage of some encrypted files. Mahiika wrote the encryption key in the letter. Sam decided that she will examine the contents of the black box once she get to earth. She will have to ask Alex’s and Lena’s help on opening the box. Sam performed the proper burial rites which took three days. After three days, Sam prepared to go back to earth with her particle traveler.

 

* * *

 

It was almost dark in National City and Supergirl is busy fighting rogue aliens. On this particular night, Cadmus staged an attack in the city to test their new kryptonite weapon on Supergirl. Supergirl was surrounded by black armored men from Cadmus and they aimed their weapons at her. All of them fired at the same time and Supergirl braced herself for the pain that she's about to face and thought of a way to escape.

But then she saw the kryptonite bullets froze midair. She looked around in confusion when she heard a voice, "Boys, is that any way to treat a beautiful lady? Now, who among you here first fired that deadly weapon at my friend, huh? The first one to admit will receive a less painful and immediate end."

But no one answered. Supergirl turned her head at the direction of the voice and her eyes widened and she shouted, "Sam?!"

Sam smirked and continued, "Hmm, no one has the guts to answer huh? Okay, your choice, not mine."

Sam flicked her finger and the bullets changed direction and pointed towards the armored men. Sam snapped her fingers and all the bullets went straight to the armored men's chest. The two women continued fighting until all Cadmus men were down. Supergirl ran towards Sam in super speed and enveloped Sam in a tight hug. Sam smiled as she returned the hug. The two stayed like that for five more seconds when DEO agents arrived at the area. Alex went out of the DEO van and saw Supergirl hugging someone. Alex approached Supergirl with furrowed eyebrows. Supergirl released Sam when she saw Alex approaching. Sam turned her back on Supergirl to look at Alex and as soon as Alex saw Sam, she smiled widely and ran towards Sam and threw herself to Sam's arms and said,

"You're alive!"

Sam chuckled as she hugged Alex back. And then they separated.

"I'll explain everything at dinner. Come to Lena's penthouse later tonight. For now, I need to see my sister. See you later!"

Sam teleported to Lena's office quietly. She appeared across Lena's desk far enough for Sam to observe her sister. Lena was looking at her laptop, not noticing Sam and she pressed the intercom, eyes still focusing on her laptop and said, "Jess, cancel my dinner. I need to finish this proposal."

"Yes Miss Luthor." Answered Jess.

Sam shook her head and said gently, "You know, skipping dinner is a bad habit Lena."

Lena was startled and looked up. Lena saw Sam smiling at her from across her desk. Lena's eyes widened and then she blinked her eyes to check if she's hallucinating or dreaming. Sam walked towards Lena still smiling.

"No, you're not hallucinating. And no you're not dreaming either." Sam said.

Lena stood up and walked around her desk to meet Sam. When they two stood face to face, Lena put up her hand and slowly touched Sam's left cheek with her right hand. Sam leaned in to the touch and closed her eyes. Tears fell down Lena's eyes and she said softly,

"You're alive. You're here."

Sam opened her eyes and smiled. Sam pulled Lena into a tight embrace and Lena hugged her sister so tightly, as if afraid that Sam might leave again. Sam rubbed Lena's back with circular patterns and Lena relaxed into the hug. The sisters stayed like that for quite a time before they released each other from the hug.

And then suddenly Lena hit Sam's upper right arm and yelled, "Where have you been?! Do you know what I've been through? If you were alive all this time why didn't you come back sooner?! Do you know how awful it was to lose you?!"

Tears fell from Lena's eyes again. Sam understood her sister's pain and so she hugged Lena again and said gently,

"I'm sorry. I had to take care of some things. How can I make it up to you?"

Lena buried her face on Sam's shoulder while sobbing. After a few minutes, Lena calmed down and her sobbing stopped. She stepped away from Sam and Sam wiped Lena's tears with her hands.

Lena smiled. Then her smile turned into a smirk and asked, "Did you just say you'll make it up to me?"

Sam rolled her eyes at her sister and nodded. Lena smirked wider and said, "Tell me your alien name."

Sam's eyes widened and shook her head, "No! I will not tell you my alien name!"

Lena's smile faded and then she POUTED and said, "But you promised to make it up to me."

The moment Sam saw Lena's pout, she knew she was a goner. And so she sighed and said, "Mayiisha."

"What?" Lena asked.

"Mayiisha. That's my alien name." Sam answered softly.

"Mayiisha." Lena repeated, smiling, "It's a very beautiful name Sam. Just like you."

Sam smiled and said, "I invited Alex and Kara for dinner at your penthouse. Is that okay?" Sam asked gently.

Lena smiled widely and nodded. Lena gathered her things and the two teleported to Lena's penthouse in no time. The two went to their respective rooms and Sam was surprised to see that her room is still the same. Nothing changed.

"I couldn't bear to throw away your stuff. Somehow I still want to come to this room and still feel your presence here. I even slept here sometimes just to comfort myself and sleep on the sheets that smell like you." Lena said behind Sam.

Sam turned around to look at Lena and smiled. "Well, what can I say? I just smell so good!" Sam joked.

Lena rolled her eyes and said, "Go ahead and change, we have dinner to prepare not only for four people but for an army."

Sam laughed and Lena laughed with her. Few minutes later, the two were busy preparing for dinner. Dinner preparation was done when Supergirl arrived carrying Alex and landed on the balcony. Sam and Lena looked up as Supergirl entered the living room.

"Perfect timing Kara!" Sam said from the kitchen. Kara hugged Lena and Lena exchanged smiles with Alex. The four women gathered in the dining table.

"So Sam, how is it that you're alive?" Alex asked.

"My grandmother, she gave her life bead to me. When I woke up, she was already lying on the floor, dead. I had to perform her burial rites which took three days in her planet. And I think one day there is five days here on Earth, so it took me a while to come back." Sam answered sadly.

Lena squeezed Sam's hand and Sam smiled in acknowledgement.

"She'll always be in our hearts." Lena said softly.

The three women agreed at Lena's statement and they raised their glasses, "to grandma!" Kara said smiling.

Sam, Lena and Alex raised their glasses and chorused, "To grandma."

Dinner was full of laughter and talks for the four women. After dinner, Sam took out the black box and showed it to Lena and Alex.

“What is it?” Lena asked curiously.

“Grandma left it for me along with a letter.” Sam answered.

“What did the letter say?” Alex asked.

“It says that I have to examine the files inside this box. The letter said that the files in the box are essential for our safety. It also says that we have to examine it soon.” Sam answered.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows and spoke, “That black box looks familiar. I saw something like that back in Krypton. That is like a memory box. I’m just not sure if it’s the same.”

“Grandma left the encryption keys though, so we should be able to hack this thing.” Sam said.

“We can hack that at the DEO to be sure.” Alex said.

“Would that be okay Alex?” Lena asked.

Alex nodded, “We have to examine this soon Sam.”

Sam nodded. Then Alex looked at Lena and smiled, “You should also join us Lena. You’re a genius after all.”

Lena chuckled and nodded.

 

* * *

 

Days later, the group still wasn’t able to hack the black box and fully examine its contents. However, they still didn’t give up and are still continuing on hacking the black box. As the days go by, Sam settled down and she still worked for Lena as personal bodyguard. It was after lunch on a Friday afternoon that Lena's intercom buzzed.

"Miss Luthor the file that you asked is here." Jess said through the intercom.

"Bring it in Jess." Lena answered.

Jess stepped into Lena's office a few moments later, and handed Lena an envelope. Lena got the envelope with a smile and before Jess exited the office, she said,

"You have a meeting in five minutes Miss Luthor." Lena just nodded as an acknowledgement.

Sam looked at her sister's smiling face. Lena opened the envelope and took out a paper; her smile widened. Sam stood up from her table and walked towards Lena.

"What are you smiling about? What's in that envelope?"

Lena just smiled and put the paper inside the envelope again and placed the envelope on her desk.

"I have a meeting. Feel free to look at the content of the envelope while I'm in my meeting." Lena stood up and went out of her office smirking.

Sam opened the envelope and her eyes widened. It's her new birth certificate. She smiled and unfolded the paper, but her smile faded when she saw her name. She shouted telepathically,

_“LENA LUTHOR! I NEED AN EXPLANATION RIGHT NOW!”_

Lena just chuckled as a reply telepathically.

_“It suits you Sam.”_

Sam shook her head and face palmed. On the birth certificate, written in bold letters is: SAMANTHA MAYIISHA LUTHOR.

 _“LENAAAAAA!”_ Sam whined telepathically.

 _“MAYIISHAAAAAAAA!”_  Lena telepathically whined back.

 _“You will pay for this Lena Luthor!”_ Sam threatened, a hint of laughter in her voice.

Lena only chuckled as a reply and went inside her meeting room shaking her head and smiling widely. Now that she has her sister back in her life, she is a lot stronger now to face life head on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! :) 
> 
> I have another fanfiction in mind, I might write another one soon!


	8. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is watching their every move just waiting to execute his evil plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my sister inspired me to maybe write another one.. sooo yeah..

A young petite man wearing eyeglasses hurriedly made his way to a dark hallway and entered into a large office. The man sitting on his executive chair has his back on the door. He turned his swivel chair around,

“Darius, what brings you here?” the man spoke menacingly as his eyes glowed, emitting a green light.

“I-I already found the file that you were looking for your majesty.” Darius answered stuttering.

The man smirked evilly and answered, “Good. Where is it?”

Darius handed the folder to the man which contained the files and he opened it. The file revealed a picture of a green-eyed woman with pale skin. The man’s evil smirk grew wider and he said,

“Well, well, I finally found you Samantha Mayiisha Luthor. I’ve been waiting for this moment my whole life to meet you…” And then the man’s eyes glowed brighter as he made the picture float in the air and tore it to pieces through his mind,

“My dear niece.”

* * *

 

Sam abruptly got up from her bed in the middle of the night gasping for air. Her body is covered in sweat and she is breathing heavily. She slowed down her breathing and got out of her room. She went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

“Sam?”

Sam dropped the glass of water and it fell to the floor with a shattering sound.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Lena said gently.

Sam put her right hand on her chest and breathed a sigh of relief. She got another glass and filled it with water and drank; then she placed the empty glass on the counter.

“Are you okay?” Lena asked, voice full of concern. “You look pale Sam. What’s wrong? Are you sick? Do you not feel well?”

Sam’s eyes glowed and the broken pieces of the glass gathered itself in the air and went inside the trashcan. Then Sam looked at Lena and answered, “I’m fine. Just a bad dream I guess.”

Lena furrowed her eyebrows, “What kind of dream?”

Sam shrugged, “I saw a man but I couldn’t see his face. He emits a really evil vibe and I saw his eyes glowed just like mine. Then I saw my picture being torn into pieces in the air. I can’t make out his face but I felt a shiver ran throughout my spine just by looking at his eyes.”

“I see. Do you recognize him?”

“I don’t. But his voice sounds a little bit like my father.”

Sam shrugged, “Anyway, let’s go back to sleep. You still have a big presentation tomorrow with Mr. Forbes Sis.”

Lena smiled and offered her hand for Sam to take. Sam received Lena’s hand with a smile. Sam was about go back to her room, but Lena didn’t let go of her hand and instead led her towards Lena’s room. Sam looked at Lena with confusion in her eyes. Lena chuckled, “After the bad dream that you just had, there’s no way I’m letting you sleep alone. So you’re sleeping with me.”

“Aww… My sister is so sweet. Although I’m guessing you just want to cuddle with your sister, don’t you?” Sam teased.

Lena rolled her eyes, “Whatever you say Miss Personification of Vanity.”

Sam laughed and allowed her sister to lead her towards the bed. The two settled on the bed and Lena enveloped her sister in her arms.

“Good night Sam.” Lena whispered.

“Good night Lena.” Sam whispered back.

 And the two drifted off to sleep. This time, Sam slept peacefully and was never again disturbed by the bad dream.

The following morning, Sam woke up to the sound of Lena’s soft snoring. Sam smiled and slowly got up from bed. She made sure not to disturb Lena from sleeping. She lightly kissed Lena’s head and Lena stirred a little bit without waking up. Sam got out of Lena’s room and prepared breakfast. She wants to make sure that Lena will have ample time to prepare for her big presentation. Sam made some pancakes and cooked some eggs and bacon. She made coffee and poured Lena a cup. Half an hour later, Lena came to the kitchen smiling widely. Sam smiled back at her sister and gestured for Lena to sit down for breakfast. However, before Lena sat down she made her way towards Sam and kissed Sam’s head. The two settled down for breakfast and talked about Lena’s presentation. After breakfast, the two worked together to clean up. After cleaning up, the two then prepared to go to L-Corp. Upon reaching L-Corp, Lena immediately went to the conference room to set everything up for her presentation.

“Is there anything I can get you sis?” Sam asked.

Lena smiled, “I need more coffee. Will you please get me a cup of coffee please?”

Sam smiled and nodded. She hurriedly went out of L-Corp building to get Lena’s coffee. A few minutes later, Sam came back to the conference room to give Lena her coffee. Lena took the coffee from Sam and smiled lovingly.

“Thanks Sam. You can wait outside while I do my presentation. The investor will be here soon. How do I look?” Lena asked nervously.

Sam caressed Lena’s cheek with one hand and said, “You look great and beautiful. Calm down. I’m pretty sure you’ll sweep Mr. Forbes off his feet. And don’t worry, if you won’t be able to sweep him off his feet, I’ll do it for you—literally though.”

Lena laughed and pushed Sam towards the door, “Okay, okay. Get out of here before you give me more silly ideas. Mr. Forbes will be here in ten minutes or so.”

Sam laughed and went out of the conference room. She went to Lena’s office and started working on her laptop. After ten minutes of working, she heard her phone buzz. She checked her phone and saw that it was Alex.

“Hey Alex! What’s up?” Sam answered cherfully.

“Sam, are you with Lena right now?” Alex asked urgently, voice tense.

“What? No. I’m not. She’s at the conference room. Why?”

“We’ve cracked some encrypted files in the black box. Sam, your father has a twin brother. He is blending in with the human race. We gathered some intel about him. He takes on the name of Mr. Robert Forbes. Supergirl is on her way.”

“Wait, did you just say Robert Forbes?” Sam asked urgently.

“Yes.” Alex answered.

Sam didn’t answer Alex anymore. She immediately teleported inside the conference room. Lena looked up and was startled when Sam suddenly appeared in front of her. She stepped back and said, “Sam? Are you okay? What are you doing here in the conference room?”

Sam looked at Lena with panicked eyes as the man in her dreams suddenly become clear in her mind. The man in her dreams shows the face of her father. But since Alex said that her father has a twin, the man in her dreams must be the twin. Sam was about to teleport Lena away from the conference room but the door flew open and a man in his early fifties, wearing business suit stepped in. Lena turned around and the man spoke,

“Miss Luthor. It’s nice to meet you.” Then the man extended her hand for a handshake.

Lena immediately smiled at the man and smiled, “Mr. Forbes, it’s nice to finally meet you.” She was about to receive the handshake but Sam stopped her. She looked at Sam startled. Sam stepped in front of Lena, shielding her.

“Sam, what are you doing?” Lena asked annoyed.

“I felt the burn of the bead. The bead only burns if the person I gave it to is in danger.” Sam answered firmly.

Lena gasped as he heard Mr. Forbes chuckled evilly and his eyes glowed.

“Hello my dear niece. Your reputation precedes you. As expected from my brother’s daughter.” Mr. Forbes said menacingly.

“What do you want?” Sam asked bravely.

“You of course.” Mr. Forbes answered smirking evilly.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it for chapter 1! I'll update soon!


End file.
